<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kill The Messenger by LadyKnight28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014071">Kill The Messenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight28/pseuds/LadyKnight28'>LadyKnight28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truth Hazard : Rae Siverling and the world of Resident Evil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Infected Wesker, Oral Sex, Post-Resident Evil 2, Pre-Resident Evil Outbreak, Raccoon City, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight28/pseuds/LadyKnight28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite handsome biohazard villain enters a sexual relationship with a beautiful Raccoon City University Student. Its steamy fun until a rogue researcher spills Umbrella's secrets to her, complicating things. For a man who has plan for everything, how will he handle this? </p><p>A journalism student devoted to her work wrestles with tough choices as serious secrets start to come to her, and implicate a man she starts to care for. What path will she take?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truth Hazard : Rae Siverling and the world of Resident Evil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One : The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Resident Evil//Biohazard Capcom Material.<br/>This is my original work, and its a work in progress, I will add chapters as I go.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The S.T.A.R.S. Captain Albert Wesker is informed he will be interviewed by a female journalism student, which gets the Captain plotting an impromptu exploit.<br/>A young Journalism student conducts one of her first interviews for her school paper at Raccoon City Police department, but she wasn't expecting the Captain to be so handsome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 30th, 1998, Raccoon City Police Department, S.T.A.R.S. Office</p><p>        The Ceiling fan rotated slowly in the office, creaking with each turn. Crumpled blinds from the solitary window casted a dim, orangish dappling of light over the spacious office. Although the office was not truly big, it was just mostly empty. No personal touches could be seen, no cluttering of objects, and relatively new to the occupant inside. The office belonged to a man, and a tall, lean one at that. He sat in his swivel chair, his polished black combat boots resting on his neat desk. His fingerless-gloved hands smoothed through his blonde hair, slicking it back into the style he favored. He pulled his S.T.A.R.S. Combat knife out and delicately turned the blade over in his fingers while ruminating on all he had done to get to this point.</p><p>            <i>And there will be plenty more to do in the near future if you play your cards right <i><br/>
It was never a dull time in Albert Wesker’s mind, even if his surroundings were boring, much like the week has been at the station.  He looked up at his slow ceiling fan. He knew he would have to wait for the opportune time to reset his life, he would just have to be patient. While being a double agent for S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella was exciting for the mere fact that he simply could, it was losing its luster and not truly serving him anymore. Albert didn’t like to play with the merchandise like his colleague Birkin did, and he certainly didn’t share the myriad of visions of Umbrella’s elites. It was simply an out of the ordinary occupation that simpler people could only hope to qualify for.  However, it wasn’t enough for him and he desired more.  Knowing what he knew, he was sure he could ascend to a statelier position on the world stage. Umbrella Incorporated was getting too big, and was having trouble policing its own employees.  Because this was the case, he was sure it was only a matter of time before an opportunity he could manipulate would present itself. A knock on his office door drew him back to the present.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>      “Captain, you will have a visitor today”. </p><p>       A voice said outside his door. It belonged to Chief Iron’s secretary, who was annoying only because she worked for that joke of a man. He rose begrudgingly and opened his office door. He looked down at a short woman holding a clipboard. </p><p>       “Oh? What’s this about?”. He asked, devoid of any emotion. She shrugged her shoulders and gripped her clipboard to her chest.</p><p> 	“A journalism student. They called ahead and will be here to interview about S.T.A.R.S.’s and how they serve Raccoon City P.D.” The secretary stated to him and tapped her clipboard. He had to keep a polite face and pretended that he cared. He managed a small, fake smile.</p><p>      “Surely the Chief can answer all questions to the press about S.T.A.R.S.”. The secretary shook her head at Wesker’s suggestion. </p><p>      “I already asked him and he has plans for this afternoon. He said you would be better for this.”</p><p>     <i>Damn you Irons..<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>    Although strained, he had to play this charade perfectly, as a competent, logical and approachable man in a leadership role.</p><p>     “Send him over when he arrives then” Albert said, feigning interest. </p><p>     “Her” The secretary corrected as she walked away. He detected a little bit of jab in her comment. Working for a sexist pig like Irons must be rather irritating, but it didn’t affect him one way or another. Irons was just a self-important pawn, totally unremarkable and only registered on Wesker’s mind when it was necessary.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Her?<i><br/>
 Maybe today could become a little less boring he thought to himself and walked back to his office, leaving the door open. While Albert knew many of the historical greats were not asexual by any means, he often wished he would not be distracted by such simple desires. However, He had a cock just like every other man, and he liked to use it when he could.  He thought about trying to fuck some of the women on S.T.A.R.S., but as a Captain he had to be professional and not risk losing his position. There were some local female Umbrella researchers he fancied, but they had turned him down, more interested in their research than anything else. If he had to sit through another conversation about anomalies of viral replication just to see if he could get a girl underneath him, he would sooner listen to Irons talk about his petty life achievements than the former again. If he really wanted it that bad, he could pay one of Raccoon’s city’s night life working ladies but there is no true conquest in that. He gripped at his dark green S.T.A.R.S. vest with one hand and adjusted his dark sunglasses on the bridge of his strong nose with the other. He had handsome features and he knew it, too bad it wasn’t helping him out with the virology nerds, and was wasted on the S.T.A.R.S. female officers.  He looked back at his creaky fan. <i>How embarrassing, a captain should have a more impressive office<i><br/>
His lips curled into a frown. He would have to get that fixed. He sat calmly, waiting for this journalism student to arrive.<br/>
***<br/>
A woman could be seen hurriedly pacing up the cement stairs leading into the Raccoon City Police Department. A slight cracking noise made her stop. The woman looked down at her feet and saw her left high heel had gotten stuck in a cement crack and consequently had snapped. </i></i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>        “Oh, perfect…” She gently cursed.  She reached down and slipped the black heel off and held it up to her eye level. It was not salvageable.  Rolling her eyes, she stood there for a moment. She thought she would place it in her stylish, floral back pack but decided against it. She figured she would look weird walking around with just one high heel on without proof of why in her hand.  Aside from her shoe mishap, she felt the rest of her outfit was still pretty on point. She wore a beige pencil skirt with a matching business casual blouse. She carried a notepad with a pen attached in her opposite hand. Her dark blonde hair was in a neat French braid and she felt like she looked like a real journalist, even though she was far from it on paper. <i>Considering you have never been published<i>She thought to herself, feeling a little twinge of anxiety creeping up her throat. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>	She swallowed her feelings and looked up at the stone etchings that read the name of the station. The academic advisors at her school had called around and worked hard to get her some places willing to let her interview them. Even if this was just for some mock newspapers, she didn’t want to screw it up. She was a poor graduate student on her last two years, and she didn’t she need a bad reputation to follow her around when she started applying for jobs. Lifting her head up, she took on the next step and almost tripped.<br/>
“This is stupid” She said out loud. But maybe so was choosing to wear heels. She just wanted to look presentable. It was no secret that people wanted to help people that looked good, and she was hoping to be in the business of getting every detail out of someone for marketable news. Gathering herself, she completed her walk up the steps and entered into a beautifully ornate police station foyer.  She stopped as her one heel echoed on the marble floor. She looked up and around at the vast openness of the lobby. She had heard rumors of the elegance of the local police station but had never seen it for herself. Which is a good thing she thought to herself. While she definitely partook in illegal substances at college parties, she generally did not get into blatant trouble with the law.  Her gazing of the interior was interrupted by a short woman who appeared from behind a statue. </p><p>   “You must be the student from the college. I’m sorry, they didn’t say what your name was?” A little startled, the one -shoed woman looked past her small greeter to see there was a desk station set up behind the statue. Once her curiosity was satisfied, she smiled and held out her hand that had her high heel in it. Immediately embarrassed, she quickly placed the shoe on top of her notepad and was able to finally hold out a free hand. </p><p>     “My name is Rae Siverling. I am a communications graduate student specializing in journalism from Raccoon City State University.”. The short woman laughed slightly and shook her hand. </p><p>     “Welcome. I’m the secretary for the chief here. S.T.A.R.S Captain Albert Wesker has been informed of your visit today. He will be your contact.”. Rae frowned slightly. She thought she was going to be speaking to the chief of police about S.T.A.R.S., but she should just be happy with what she could get. She nodded and gave her thanks as the short woman pointed to a hallway to the right of them.</p><p>   “Go through the double doors in the next hallway. His office is inside them, towards the back.” With that she nodded and started to retreat back to her desk.  Rae started for the door, with a very uneven gait.  She started to think about what questions she would ask and how that it could best form an informative piece for the school paper. It was very important she did a good job and impressed her academic community. If not, it would be ramen noodles for life and never a new pair of heels.<br/>
***<br/>
Wesker heard a push on one of the double doors. What followed next was a strange sound, like every other step was making noise instead the sound of regular walking. He raised his eyebrows when the answer presented itself in his open doorway. She was standing lopsided. He eyes immediately found she was only wearing one shoe. Her furrowed his brow and continued up her long legs, past her skirt and blouse and to her young, pretty face.  She was smiling at him and knocked on his open door with the back of her knuckles.  </p><p>“May I come in Captain?” He heard her ask. He stood up and motioned for her to come inside, his fingerless gloved hand waving her in. He remained standing until she came to greet him with an open hand. She had introduced herself as Rae Siverling, a journalism student from the local college doing a piece on S.T.A.R.S. He honestly just wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his situation. It was too funny that he would be going on record saying anything about their work, when he wasn’t truly invested in what happened to them. He nodded anyway and motioned for her to take a seat. He sat back down, and freely let his eyes explore her behind the privacy of his sunglasses. She is pretty he thought and depending on how this interview went, he might actually thank Irons later for tasking him out to do it. </p><p>      “I am happy to answer any questions you have miss Siverling, within reason of course” He said coolly. He followed it with a dry smile. He watched her place a notepad on his barren desk and then uncap her pen. He noticed she had slender fingers with manicured nails. A girly girl he thought playfully. He had noticed her looking at him intently.<br/>
“Let’s first start with the basics. What is S.T.A.R.S. and what roles do they play here at the Raccoon city police department?” What a vanilla question he thought, but he grinned his best camera-ready grin he could present and folded his hands on his desk. 	</p><p>   “S.T.A.R.S. stands for special tactics and response squad. We handle uniquely dangerous and delicate matters the local police are either not equipped to handle or lack the bandwidth to address. We are a private organization that’s hired by local governments across the country.” She nodded and took some notes. This is going to be boring he thought to himself.</p><p>    “And what does it mean to be Captain of such a squad?” She asked a follow up question, looking up from her notepad. Or not boring he thought, of course I’ll talk about myself sweetheart. He grinned once more, leaning in a bit. </p><p>   “To be Captain of this team means to understand the merits of careful planning, preparation and utilization of everyone’s best skill sets.  To fail to use all the tools in the tool box is the mark of a bad Captain, and I intend to never be that.” He surprised himself with his answer, for it was more an allusion to how he planned to leave Umbrella one day, but of course, that was for his own private enjoyment. She seemed to be satisfied with his answers and took detailed notes. They went back and forth, and he begin to sense she was running out appropriate questions to ask. He wanted to shoot his shot with this one, but he was trying to hurriedly formulate a reason to have her back at the station.<br/>
“Would you like to meet some of the other S.T.A.R.S. members? They could offer some public testimonials of their time with the division.” Her face seemed to brighten at his proposal and he silently celebrated by returning her smile with his own. </p><p>“I would absolutely love that. Extra content will add to the depth of the story and would be greatly appreciated.” She exclaimed, and he saw that she added a note on the side of her notebook about extra interviews.</p><p>“Excellent” Albert replied. “I’ll run it by my team. Leave your contact information with the secretary up front and we will be in touch. Do you need help finding your way back?”. He watched her pause and looked like she was about to say yes, but she shook her head no.</p><p>       “I should manage, but thank you Captain for your time.” She nodded and walked out his office. He stood by the door way and watched her walk away in that goofy fashion that being in one heel afforded someone. He smirked as she exited the double doors. While he was playing S.T.A.R.S.  and fulfilling what Umbrella was asking him to do, he now might finally be able to entertain himself a little bit in the interim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two : The S in S.T.A.R.S. is for Sexy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae returns to RPD station to interview more S.T.A.R.S. members at the Captain's suggestion.<br/>With her interviews coming to a close, Wesker must find a way to bring her back to him.<br/>Rae starts to explore a possible attraction to the Captain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 2nd, 1998<br/>
Raccoon city police department break room</p>
<p>        Rae sipped on the free coffee gently from a Styrofoam cup. It had been a very busy morning, and she had talked to a lot of S.T.A.R.S. members. She was in awe of them. They were down to earth, some funny, and these people had the skill set to kill someone with their bare hands if needed. A few personalities stuck out to her that she had interviewed. She had interviewed a woman name Jill Valentine, who would not get into why she was recruited to S.T.A.R.S. because the details were legally unsavory but she was happy to be on the team none the less. She had also interviewed a very young girl that made Rae feel like her entire life was a waste. The Eighteen-year-old S.T.A.R.S. member Rebecca Chambers was a bio-science genius and the team’s combat medic. Talk about an impressive rap sheet at the age of being barely legal. She also had the pleasure of interviewing Chris Redfield, who was more than accommodating, and gave her the history of the town even though she didn’t ask for it. What was truly interesting was hearing about how Umbrella, a pharmaceutical and technology giant, had a lot of their employees move into Raccoon City over the years. They had brought a lot of money and technology with them that benefitted the town’s infrastructure. If only other small towns could be so lucky for that kind of growth, like the one Rae was from. She looked down at her notepad, feeling accomplished. This was going to be an interesting newspaper piece. She just needed some photos to go with it, and it would come together nicely.<br/>
<br/>
She stood up from the break room table. She had to check in with the Captain anyway before she left, so she might as well ask him about approved photos for media use.<br/>
She threw her coffee cup in the trash and made her way down the hall way towards his office. She was better prepared this time, with comfortable flats, grey slacks that hugged her frame in the right places, and a black flowy blouse that complimented her stature. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed a, unsurprising but strange feeling in her chest. The Captain was undeniably, very attractive older man and she sort of had a weakness when it came to that. That wasn’t the issue though. He just seemed inauthentic in a way she couldn’t really put tangible words to. It was just a feeling, and it nagged at her to figure it out.<br/>
<br/>
<i>I won’t publish lies<i> She inwardly told herself. Surely the captain wasn’t lying per se, but real journalism should cover authentic people, for that’s why she was truly pursuing it. Of course, everyone needed to make money and know how to sell a great story, but it should always, without exception, be grounded in truth.<br/>
<br/>
When she reached his office, she found he was not there. Rae frowned and tried to think about what to do next to get in touch with him. She didn’t have to think long, when one of the members she had interviewed earlier, a young guy about her age, Richard Aiken, walked into the S.T.A.R.S. office. He smiled warmly when he saw her.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Rae! You looking for Captain Wesker? He is shooting in the range. I can take you to him.” Richard offered and she accepted. The whole walk over, Richard had asked her a lot of questions about herself and what she was planning to do once she graduated. Rae simply smiled and offered appropriate answers but she had the feeling he was gearing up to ask her out on a date. He dropped her off in a room that had a plexiglass view of the shooting range. She could see Captain Wesker was inside, and he was reloading a hand gun of some type. Richard Aiken gestured his hand at the window.<br/>
“That’s the Cap. Say anyway Rae, if you ever need someone to show you around the city, just reach out to me here.” He winked at her and Rae smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks Richard” She said smiling at him. He grinned, playfully saluted her and dismissed himself from the viewing room.<br/>
Rae turned her attention back to the window. She had full view of Wesker's back side and she noticed he filled out his cargo pants quite nicely. She leaned against the wall with her notepad dangling from her fingers. She watched him raise his handgun and fire into a poster of a humanoid target. He fired six shots, and all of them landed in the head region. The shells fell at his boots and rolled away. He lowered his hand gun and turned around. She couldn’t tell if he saw her or not, but he took his hearing protection off, and stashed his gun into the holster on his thigh. He exited the range into the viewing room to join her.  Rae saw he nodded at her and folded his arms. She didn’t wait for him to say anything and parted her lips to speak.<br/>
“Captain, thank you for the opportunity to talk with the other members.  I had some great information given to me from your diverse team, and it has proved invaluable.” She shared with him as she flashed her notepad at him. She saw him offer her a toothy grin, and it was a bit jarring, and yet alluring all the same. <i>You have the hots for this guy, don’t you? Stay professional Rae. There are plenty of communications majors that you can flirt with later. <i> When she finished scolding herself inwardly , she took a step towards him. “Captain, there is a matter of photos for this story. What can I be permitted to use or can I take some with my personal disposable camera?”<br/>
<br/>
“I have one you can use, follow me” He said informatively. She let him lead her out of the viewing room and back to the S.T.A.R.S. office. He walked over to a mantel that had a photograph of the entire team in front of a helicopter. She watched him unfasten the picture frame and pull it out. He waved it at her.<br/>
<br/>
“I trust a communications major knows how to work a photo-copy machine.” She noticed his tone was a bit playful as he handed the photograph to her. He had motioned his head toward the machine behind her. She took the photograph from him and walked over to the copy machine. While she began operating it, she noticed the captain had followed her over. He was leaned up against the wall next to the machine, his arms crossed and looking up at the ceiling. Checking him out from the corner of her eye, she saw he had slightly toned arms and a chiseled jaw. His eyes were hidden behind his dark shades, and it just shrouded him in a mysterious aura of stoicism that made her want to find out more.  He titled his head towards her, and feeling caught, she shifted her eyes back to the machine.<br/>
“Rae, when you are done with your final draft, I would like to go over it before its published. Just to make sure everything is being appropriately portrayed.” She heard him say. Rae looked over at him and she offered a smile.<br/>
“That shouldn’t be a problem, we can set a time to meet and go over it”. <i>How about your place<i> Rae thought playfully but quickly let the thought disappear. Something was up with this guy, and it was going to bother her until it was made clear. After she had a fresh copy of the S.T.A.R.S. team photo, she handed back the original to Captain Wesker. “Shall I call the secretary desk when I’m done?” Rae asked thoughtfully.  Again, he appeared like he was taking his time to choose his words. When a few tense seconds passed, he finally answered her.<br/>
<br/>
“No. Call my office”. He produced a card from his back pocket and handed it to her. He said nothing else to her and walked back to his office. Rae raised a brow and simply collected her note pad, his card, the fresh photo copy and escorted herself out. Well that was odd…she thought to herself but didn’t focus on that feeling for long when she glanced at her notepad covered in scribbles and margin notes. She grinned triumphantly, ready to produce a well written story.</i></i></i></i></i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three : Late Night Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae finishes her story and is called upon by Captain Wesker to pay a late night visit to his office for "Inspection" of her work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>
Raccoon city state university computer lab<br/>
May 7th, 1998.<br/>
<br/>
The computer lab was quiet but filled with focused students.  The only sounds that could be heard where keys typing, pencils writing, papers shuffling, and books opening and closing. The semester was nearing to an end and it was crunch time. Rae was working diligently at her own computer station.  The computer light illuminated her face as she looked over her typed words. She ran her fingers through her hair and creaked her neck side to side. It had been a long day of sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair and typing her story up.  She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, getting a satisfying release of tension in her back. She was content with her first draft, but would the Captain be? She thought it was so silly he wanted to look over it for the simple fact she wasn’t an actual journalist yet. The story wasn’t going to be published anywhere but the college’s paper, if that. However, she wasn’t going to turn down a chance to see him again. She couldn’t put a finger on it, but there was something exciting about being his presence, whether it was because he was leading an adventurous life style full of danger or because his personality was so mysterious. Meeting him partly contributed to her paying close attention to how she wrote, because she wanted to impress him. When she had interviewed the other S.T.A.R.S. members, she would casually ask how they felt about Captain Wesker, and they had nothing but good things to say.<br/>
<br/>
She saved the file on a spare floppy disk she had and stuffed it in her backpack. She supposed she could give him a call later.  Rae exited the library as night was approaching. She stopped to drink in the warm summer evening air. Despite her stress to achieve and do well, she enjoyed the privilege afforded her of being a college student on this blessed summer night.  She was about to move on, but she saw a pensive man waiting outside the library. He didn’t look like a student. He was smoking a cigarette, in a white lab coat, and was looking over his shoulder a lot. He looked slightly familiar, but Rae wasn’t sure where she had seen him before. Although Rae had no reason to believe the stranger was waiting for her, she had a very keen feeling he was. When Rae approached the sidewalk to take her back to her dormitory, he stepped forward.<br/>
<br/>
“Good evening, are you Rae Siverling?” He asked. Rae didn’t like this already. She canted her head to the side and looked him over. He definitely looked out of place and she didn’t feel like confirming her name to a strange man. He had dark circles under his eyes, and appeared middle aged.<br/>
<br/>
“That depends on who is asking. How can I help you sir” She asked with suspicion in her voice.<br/>
<br/>
“My apologies, my name is Doctor Robert Lennard. I’m an Umbrella researcher and adjunct staff here for the bio-med students.  I was informed that a journalism student, Rae Siverling, was interviewing businesses and organizations around the town, and that you had one set up with a liaison for Umbrella Incorporated public relations.” He dropped his cigarette and snuffed it out with his shoe. “Is that correct?”<br/>
<br/>
“It is” She said. She hadn’t had time to look in detail at all the places on her advisor's list, but she remembered seeing the Umbrella corporation on it. But why did this guy care and how did he know she had something set up? She guessed he looked out of place to her because she technically would never see him with her class schedule not being involved in the sciences.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I would like to talk to you about Umbrella. But not here. I ask that you don’t contact the liaison individual provided to you and speak to me instead.  Do not tell anyone I have approached you. It could have consequences for us both. “He said nervously. Rae definitely did not like this.  She saw him reach into his pocket and produce a card. He held it out for her and Rae slowly accepted it.<br/>
<br/>
“Call me tomorrow.” He said in a serious tone and brushed past her. Rae looked on after him, confused. She really did not know what to make of what just happened, but she couldn’t deny it was at least interesting.  These journalism projects were starting to get wild.  Then she remembered she needed to call the Captain. She would forget her little run in with that researcher for now and focus on one project at time. She wondered if it was too late to call, but if it was, she would just leave a message.  She walked to the nearest payphone, free for students, and dialed the number on Captain Wesker’s card. To her surprise, he picked up after the first ring.<br/>
<br/>
“Captain Wesker” He answered, and didn’t follow up with a how can I help you, which did not surprise Rae.  It didn’t seem like his style.<br/>
<br/>
“Captain, its Rae. I apologize for bothering you this late. I have completed the first draft of the story. When would you like me to come by?” She asked. There was a pause, and she thought she heard him sigh. Was she bothering him?<br/>
<br/>
“Can you come by now? I am not sure when I will be available next, there has been some developments”. He said. Rae pondered this shortly, but instinct told her to just go. It was unprofessional to be visiting a contact this late, but it is what it is. After that strange conversation with that researcher, she didn’t know when she would be available next either.<br/>
“Sure, I will be right there.” Rae responded, twining the payphone cord in her fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“Good” He said and hung up. Rae slowly placed the pay phone back on the receiver. She looked down at her outfit. It wasn’t very impressive, just jeans and a t-shirt sporting a band she liked from Seattle, but it would have to do. Rae hurried off campus to catch the next bus to the police station.<br/>
<br/>
When she arrived into the ornate foyer of the station, she noticed the secretary was not at her desk, and probably went home a few hours ago. Her footsteps echoed off the mahogany wood walls and marble floor. The wall sconces casted light all around her, and it was just truly a splendid sight. Who knew someone could find joy being inside a police station? The thought tickled her as she made her way into the familiar hallway leading to the S.T.A.R.S. office. She fished out her floppy disk so she could have it ready. She felt excited and nervous to be visiting the Captain in the evening time. When she arrived into the S.T.A.R.S. office, she saw a light on in the back of his personal office. When she walked in, she noticed some differences since the last time she had visited. There was a map of Raccoon city and the surrounding areas posted up behind him. There were thumbtacks randomly placed around a region called Arklay Forest. A desk lamp had been added to his desk, and to her surprise, she saw him look up from a book.<br/>
<br/>
“Come in Rae.” He said and closed the book he was reading. She caught the title of the book, and it read History of Journalism; a story of story-telling. He must have caught her looking at the title, because he ran his fingerless gloved hand over the title. “Just taking an interest in your prospective profession.” He said nonchalantly. Rae felt her heart flutter a bit in her chest from his comment. She sat down across from him and slid the floppy disk across the desk. He reached out and grabbed it, and when he did, his fingers had brushed against hers.  It sent a shock of excitement through her body but she pretended not to notice and looked up at him.<br/>
<br/>
“You said there had been some developments over the phone. Anything serious?” She asked concerned. He seemed to study her when she asked that, and she wondered if she had said something wrong. He ran a finger over his chin.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, but nothing I can speak about.” He said almost coldly. “Let’s take a look at your finished product”. He reached down to a drawer she could not see and produced a laptop computer. Rae had seen a few of the rich students possessing their own at the college.  When she looked him over, she noticed he had sunglasses on close to eight o clock at night. She folded her arms.<br/>
<br/>
“Will you be able to read my document with those on?” She asked playfully and almost immediately regretted saying something so out of turn.  He met the comment with a smirk and actually took them off, revealing light blue hues.  He set the glasses on his desk.<br/>
<br/>
“Better?” he questioned as he loaded her disk into his laptop. While he was queuing up her file, she drank in how his eyes complimented his handsome face.  She knew know she was starting to develop a thing for him.<br/>
“Why do you wish to become a journalist?” He asked her randomly, tapping his fingers on his desk while the file loaded. The sounds of the laptop processing was the only sound ambiance in the office. Rae had been asked this question before, but she always took the time to think about her answer each time.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s important to me that I participate in informing the public. I believe in the truth, and I believe in being well -informed and that’s what I want to do for the communities I plan to serve”. She said, satisfied.<br/>
He nodded and said nothing more. He pushed his book over to her and offered a hand gesture to invite her to peruse it while he went over her work. She reached for the book containing information she had likely read before, but it was worth revisiting. They sat in a tense silence.  She occasionally could feel him looking at her, but she was too shy to look up to check. Finally, the silence was broken.<br/>
<br/>
“I see Chris Redfield offered you a history of the city, beyond the scope of your questions.” His tone seemed amused. She laughed lightly, nodded and looked back down at his book, skimming over speeches from some of the greats who emphasized the importance of good journalism.  He pulled the floppy disk out and closed his laptop. He handed it back to her.<br/>
“Looks good. I have to say, the parts about me were very flattering.” She met his gaze with her own.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s easy to write about a good Captain when he is one” She said almost flirtatiously and had to stop herself from saying anything else. This managed a smirk from him but he said nothing more. Rae could read a room. There was nothing left to do or say, it was time to go. She truly did not want to and she had a feeling he didn’t want her to go either. Maybe he needed an invitation, so she decided to test the waters slightly.<br/>
“Any family or friends here in Raccoon city?” She asked. He shook his head at her.<br/>
<br/>
“None. Just a working man.” He responded. Rae shrugged her shoulders and then placed her floppy disk back into her backpack.<br/>
<br/>
“All work and no play for the Captain. That’s too bad, but I understand”. She laughed lightly and looked down to snap the buttons of her backpack shut. When she looked up at him, they locked eyes for a moment. He got up from his desk and walked around to her side, standing directly in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
“I like to play when I can” He said suggestively. Rae felt a tingling between her legs. Was that an invitation? She wasn’t completely sure but decided to keep pushing the boundaries until it was clear to her if he was looking to play around or not.<br/>
<br/>
“Does it get lonely for you, Captain?” She asked, looking up at him intently. He had moved even closer to her now and placed a hand on the backside of her chair. His gaze was certainly suggesting something.<br/>
<br/>
“Extremely”.  He said barely above a whisper. <i>There it is<i>  she thought.  She stood up. She was directly in front of him, inches away from his face. She intended to communicate blatantly she wanted to play too.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I am here Captain” She said gently and leaned her body against his desk. For one tense moment, she saw him look her up and down. Within seconds, he was hard kissing her on the mouth, his hand gripping her shoulder, and the other her waist. Rae’s mind started to race. This was actually happening. His body was pushing her over onto his desk. Rae was taken by surprise at how quick he was down to fool around. She returned his hard kissing with her own, letting his tongue have full entry into her mouth.  She reached and grabbed at his hair. He had undeniably, great hair and she had been wanting to touch it for some time now. He pulled his lips away from hers and moved on to her neck, sucking roughly on her supple skin. She could feel his erection through his cargo pants, pressing into her.<br/>
<br/>
He stopped momentarily to kick his office door shut. He pulled his green vest off, and was just in his blue S.T.A.R.S. shirt now. He unholstered his gun from his thigh and placed it on the edge of the desk gently. He was hovering over her now, and placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. She smiled a bit, and his hand traveled down from her cheek to her neck. He wrapped his fingers around her delicate neck and started to squeeze. Rae’s breath quickened at the slight restrain from oxygen and felt him push her back down on the desk.<br/>
“Make sure to omit this from your story” He said firmly, holding her there. She cupped her hands around his wrist and forearm.<br/>
<br/>
“I wouldn’t put anything like this in unless you wanted me to” She said a bit breathlessly. He eased up his grip from her neck and placed both of his palms on his desk, leaning over her and making direct eye contact. His eyes pierced her. It was like looking back at a lustful snake glare.<br/>
<br/>
“I won’t want that. But what I do want is for you to remove these”.  He tapped her jeans with his fingers. Rae reached down and started to unbutton them.  Since she had met him, she half expected something was going to go down between her and the Captain if she entertained it enough, but she didn’t think he would be so willing and that it would happen tonight. Ultimately if it did, she knew  from his personality that he would take charge, and that’s honestly what she wanted from him, and here she was about to get it. She started to yank her jeans down, exposing her prim pink panties. He kissed her hard again and ran his hands down to her ass and gripped her cheeks roughly. Rae let out a moan of approval, completely satisfied being in his hands. He started to slip his hands under the lining of her panties and tugged at them to come off.  When he managed to pull them off, she saw that he paused to look at them, holding them up to the light.<br/>
<br/>
“Hm. Cute” He said. Rae felt her cheeks flush a bit with embarrassment, but that was quickly replaced with the fact she was naked from the waist down, laying over his desk before him. He had dropped her underwear on the floor and he started to reach for his pant zipper. Rae sat up a bit and reached her hand out to help him and he let her. She loosened his cargo pants belt, and helped him pull his pants down. His member was pulsing and hard from behind his jet-black boxers. She ran her hand over it gently and looked up at him. He reached for hand and pushed it away.<br/>
<br/>
“Lay back down Rae” He instructed, communicating he was not interested in any more foreplay. Rae, surprised he wasn’t going to let her suck him off, did as told. She leaned back and spread her legs for him. She saw that he smirked when she did that, and he slipped his cock out from his boxers. Rae started to rub herself to keep herself wet for his entry. He ran a hand on her leg.<br/>
“I am glad you were able to come by Rae”. He said with a devilish grin and started to tease her opening with the head of his cock. “It’s been awhile for me Rae, so you’ll excuse me if I have skipped pleasantries”. Rae couldn’t believe that, a man as handsome as he surely could have anyone he wanted.<br/>
<br/>
“Captain, are you going to fuck me or not?” Rae demanded; she was in such a state of wanting that she didn’t want to make sense of the situation any more. She just wanted the Captain to make her feel senseless.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, I am going to fuck you” He announced and started to slide himself in. Rae cried out. It had been awhile for her too and the sensation of his throbbing member inching his way into her pulsing walls made her want to howl. She felt his fingers run over her lips. “You need to be quiet Rae” He said, grunting slightly.  With his leg, he pulled the chair over by hooking it with his foot. She felt him scoop her up by her waist and he sat down on the chair. He gripped her hips with his hands and started to bounce her on his cock.<br/>
<br/>
Rae moaned loudly. She held onto his shoulders and grinded herself on him, with his cock deep inside her. This was so hot; she could hardly believe it was getting to happen to her. Last week she was sitting across from him interviewing him, and now she was on top of him.  He quickened the pace and it was vibrating the most sensitive parts of her. She grabbed his hair roughly and cried out.<br/>
<br/>
“I said be quiet Rae” He growled. He stuck his fingers into her mouth, and she started to suck on them. Rae could feel herself on the edge of ecstasy. He gripped her waist with his free hand and removed his fingers from her mouth.  He started to run the tips of his fingers over her clit. “Cum for me Rae” He commanded. Rae grinded herself harder on him and threw her head back.<br/>
<br/>
“If I cum, I might be loud” She stuttered out between thrusts. He grinned and kissed her neck.<br/>
<br/>
“I will handle that” he replied and continued to stimulate her. It all came to a head, and Rae let herself have it, a delicious orgasm washing over her. She sucked in a breath right as she was cumming and she felt Wesker reach up and cover her mouth as she screamed out. He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up to lay her back down on the desk.  He gripped both hands on her hips and started thrusting her to no end. She felt him building up, the desk started to shake pretty violently. She heard him suck in a breath and he quickly withdrew, shooting his essence all over her lower stomach.  He grunted as he stroked himself onto her skin. He gripped the edge of his desk, hovering over her. He cocked his head back and exhaled a final satisfying sigh.<br/>
<br/>
He stood up and pulled his boxers and cargo pants up. She watched him run fingers through his hair, smoothing them back into place. He reached down and picked up her panties and handed them to her. Rae still couldn’t think straight but managed enough motor function to accept her panties back.  He smirked and ran a thumb over her chin slowly.<br/>
“I’ll be right back” He said to her exited the office.  Rae sat on the edge of the desk dumb-founded, half naked and still in disbelief that she just fucked the S.T.A.R.S. Captain Albert Wesker.  She slipped her underwear back on and sat on the chair, and just smiled lightly. Her life just got a hell of a lot more interesting.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
Wesker took a moment to enjoy a cup of water as he looked out into the nightscape of Raccoon City through the break room window. Finally, he had been able to get his dick wet since being stationed here. It was fortunate that she was a pretty little thing that could handle his energy. He greedily gulped the cool water until his Styrofoam cup was empty. He crushed it in his hand and threw it away. He would proposition her to do something like that again, and he hoped she would bite. He prepared her own cup of water and also reached for a paper towel. He walked back into the hallway, smirking to himself. Life was about to become way less boring, and not just because of Rae.<br/>
<br/>
Earlier that day, reports of a graphic double homicide of two Arklay mountain hikers had made it to the RPD station.  Of course, Wesker had known about the murders long before RPD did. Apparently, something had gone awry at the Arklay Spencer Mansion and Marcus training Facility nearby. It was not confirmed yet, but Umbrella executives had let him know there had been some kind of accident that was not contained fully. He was instructed to misdirect or delay S.T.A.R.S. involvement as much as possible until they had a better handle of the situation.  The executives said they would have it under control and were confident any potential RPD investigation would lead nowhere. If it did get passed on to S.T.A.R.S., well, he knew what to do if that happened. Wesker had already started to think about how he could exploit such a predicament for Umbrella to his benefit. He didn’t get too far into postulating because Rae had called. He smiled again. He had been successful in his conquest to get her, and now the next step was to secure a steady diet of sex with her while he figured out his next moves.  He stepped back into his office, and saw her sitting on the chair. He handed her the towel and set her cup of water on the desk. He reached for his green vest on the floor and placed it on the back of the chair she was on.  He then reached down and stroked her hair, enjoying the softness of it.<br/>
<br/>
“Rae, when neither of us are busy, I figured we could do something like this again.”. He suggested to her. He studied her delicate face for an affirming reaction.  He leaned against his desk. “unless I am a one and done for you?” He laughed, making light of collegiate hook up culture. She reached for her cup of water and drank it all in one sitting. She wiped his semen off her lower stomach and reached for her jeans on the floor.  She put them on and eventually made eye contact after she was finished adjusting herself. She smiled and walked towards him. She leaned in and he felt her lips on his giving him a soft kiss.  She pulled her lips away but remained close to him.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll call you”. She said, and she licked his lips with her tongue. She reached for backpack and slipped it over her shoulders. “I am glad you liked my story.” She winked at him. He found himself enjoying this playful woman. He crossed his arms and canted his head to the side.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s late Rae, do you need a ride back to your campus?” After finding a lovely woman to bury his cock into, he didn’t want the party to end prematurely to some petty criminal attacking her in the streets. He saw that she shook her head at his proposal.<br/>
<br/>
“I can manage” She said and started to walk out of his office. He smirked as she left and leaned his head back.  <i>What a night Albert<i>  He thought to himself. He walked back to his chair and settled in, thinking of nothing else but what had happened in the last hour.<br/>
***</i></i></i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four : A new development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wesker reflects on his previous encounters with Rae, but is interrupted with some complicating news from his peer, William Birkin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underground Raccoon city Umbrella Laboratory<br/>
May 10th, 1998</p>
<p>         Wesker leaned in the swivel chair, watching his long-time peer, scientist William Birkin, look over some slides of petri dishes with a compound microscope.  Birkin had been going on about some breakthroughs of other weapons at sister sites, but Wesker wasn’t truly listening. His mind was replaying some rather delicious, recent memories in his head. After that night in his office with Rae, they had interloped two more times since then. The second time she snuck him into her dormitory room on her campus. Her room mate was away, so they had a quick fuck on her blow-up mattress, this time with all of their clothes off. He could still hear her moans in his head from that sweet, sweaty encounter. They had to hurry to get dressed because she was unsure when her roommate would be back from some party. He remembered she had quite the personal library in her little room when he was getting dressed, and he begin to think that Rae was a lot smarter than she let on. The second time he had suggested she meet him at his apartment. He didn’t want her coming to the station anymore because he didn’t need anyone asking any questions about her visitation. Especially that pestering, morally-righteous Chris Redfield.<br/>
<br/>
The problem with having her over at his apartment was because it barely looked lived in. When Wesker wasn’t at the station, he spent his time in the undergrad lab conversing with Birkin. There were plenty of personal bunk rooms for the employees. His apartment, paid for by Umbrella, was simply a façade to keep up as S.T.A.R.S. captain. He even had to go out and quickly buy a bed so he would have something to lay her on when she came by. That night was more eventful than the others, because they could take their time and be as loud as they wanted. 
<br/>
He was quite pleased with himself. Umbrella was having an issue, and what were the golden chances it would be right here in the city he was stationed at.  His tenure as a S.T.A.R.S. captain, albeit short, was already deeply respected and he didn’t even need to work too hard to keep it up. Now, all he had to do was see how Umbrella was going to handle their little lab accident while he kept Raccoon City Police off the trail.  Once he saw they had an exploitable weakness, he and Birkin would capitalize off it. The icing on the cake to all of this was he finally had a healthy sexual outlet, looking forward to the next time he would have her over.  Birkin, for different reasons, wanted to leave Umbrella too.  While Wesker could care less why, they had shared a history together at Umbrella and it couldn’t hurt to have someone on your side.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s beautiful” Birkin said and straightened up from his microscope.  Wesker was drawn back to reality and looked over at his peer. William was obsessed with one of his own man-made viruses. He called it the G-virus, and boasted its recombinant properties worked faster than any other virus created thus far. William was also a very paranoid scientist, much to Wesker’s annoyance. Birkin would go on often about how Umbrella wanted to steal his work. Wesker would remind him that technically Umbrella owned the lab and materials he worked with but Birkin would always counter that the creation was his intellectual property. Birkin turned the microscope off and started to pack up the dishes.<br/>
“Any news about that accident over at Spencer’s?” Birkin asked. Wesker sucked at his teeth and shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing new. They have shut down the entry points, No one can enter or leave. There have been some distress calls from the employees but I was not made privy to what they were about.” Wesker said tonelessly. Usually he would switch into his lab coat when he was down in the labs, but now he just wore his S.T.A.R.S uniform more regularly. He pulled his combat knife out and inspected the edge gently with his fingertips. “However, I think their contingency might have failed in some places, due to some murders near the Mansion. The execs high up the food chain think its connected and have asked me to keep the police away” Wesker added. Birkin did not look happy to hear that, but then again, he rarely looked content. He was a middle-aged man, with a shabby bowl cut of hair that desperately needed professional attention. His had unhealthy dark circles under his eyes, and had a five-o clock shadow that was patchy. “You need to shave William” Wesker said. Birkin managed a meek smile and waved Wesker off.<br/>
<br/>
“Later, I don’t have time for such arbitrary concerns. What is more serious is if they don’t handle whatever accidents that have occurred properly, it could draw attention to the area, and we don’t need that.” His paranoia was heard clearly in his voice. He went on “I think they were working with T over there, if that’s what the accident is involved in, well…” Birkin trailed off for a bit but then continued. “It can change the living tissue into a very primitive, hungry state”. Birkin turned his worried face to Wesker. Wesker stood up and walked around the room. He sheathed his knife and folded his arms, pacing.<br/>
“Well, they haven’t told me anything new, but I suspect they will keep the place locked down until further notice. I also suspect they might send in a team to try and clean up any issues”. Wesker stated. His comment didn’t satisfy Birkin, because he saw that he was still visibly perturbed.<br/>
<br/>
“Well there is something else…” Birkin interjected as he slid his dishes into his metallic case.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh?” Wesker asked. “Do tell William”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>  Birkin sighed and ran his hand over a forehead. “I overheard some researchers talking in the break room. They said one of our ambassadors for the college went and talked to a journalism student about the scope of what we do here. They said they didn’t know for sure, but the liaison scheduled to talk to the journalism student was never called upon. I heard them say someone followed him and saw him talking to the journalism student. He is under investigation.” Birkin said exasperated. He stopped to take a breath and fumbled with this metallic brief case. “Albert, if they send a team in here to do that, that might just investigate the whole station here, and we don’t need that kind of attention right now. They’ll figure out what we are up to” Birkin said nervously. Birkin wanted out because he didn’t want his G-virus being used by Umbrella. He wanted to sell it for a high price, and then he, his wife and child could go elsewhere and not look back. He also knew Wesker wanted to leave but he didn’t know why, only that they shared the same goal of going rogue.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmmm” Wesker audibly murmured.  It really wasn’t a mystery to him who that journalism student was. She had not mentioned about talking to anyone for her stories, but they didn’t really talk much when they interloped, especially considering his cock and tongue was in her mouth most of the time now. He knew he would have to handle this, but he wasn’t sure how. It had just become an inconvenient distraction.<br/>
<br/>
“I think I can take care of that. Who is the researcher?” Wesker asked tersely. Birkin seemed to squint trying to remember. He was visibly sweating now. <i>Christ William, keep it together<i>  Wesker thought.<br/>
<br/>
“I think a Doctor…Lennard. Robert Lennard. He is the one who teaches some classes at the local university and tries to recruit the graduates.” Birkin said. Wesker nodded and started to walk past him.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll look into the situation William, not to worry.” He said confidently. He couldn’t let anything get in his way right now, and even though Birkin was extra-cautious, he was right. If he and Birkin were going to fuck over Umbrella royally, they didn’t need the big wigs flooding the area watching their every move. This researcher would have to be shut up so he could re-focus on the original plan. He also hadn’t heard from the other organization in a while, the one he was really working to get into. Truly, there was no need to talk to them yet because he didn’t have what they wanted yet.  Not even Birkin knew about his little deal. But now there was the matter of Rae. What if she knew something now, and published it? Would he have to shut her up too? He truly didn’t want to; he was just starting to have fun with her, and didn’t want to give that up. He doubted this researcher knew of him enough to remember who he was, but it was no secret to the researchers that the S.T.A.R.S. was under Umbrella’s control. What if that doctor said that to Rae, would she suspect him? Of course, she would he thought, but she hasn’t said anything yet and has continued to agree to meet with him. This would be challenging to navigate, but it had to be navigated none the less. The pressure doors slid open and closed behind him as he walked through the bright, argent hallway. He would have to wait for her to call him again to set up a time to meet, or he would have to go to the campus and find her. He stepped into an elevator and leaned his body up against the humming walls as he was taken above ground. He decided he wouldn’t wait for a phone call, and would seek her out.</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five : The musings of a journalist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae juggles her projects, classes, concerns about Dr.Lennard and her complicated feelings towards Captain Wesker all in one morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rae stirred her iced latte gently with a stir stick. She was comfortably posted up at a café, enjoying a cool mid-morning espresso beverage. She had her notepad in front of her, and the list of contacts her academic advisor had provided her. Her story on S.T.A.R.S ran yesterday in the college paper, and she was feeling pretty proud of herself for that. She had an interesting set of emotions going on this morning. She couldn’t stop thinking about last night at the Captain’s apartment. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so roughly handled, but it was definitely appreciated. It had been a long night, and he pretty much fucked her on every surface in his apartment. She sipped her iced vanilla-cinnamon latte and closed her eyes, re-living the details. When she showed up, he had barely said hello before he started kissing her. Right there in his kitchen, he pushed her down to her knees and throat fucked her. After that sequence of roughness, he hiked her skirt up and bent her over his kitchen sink, and pounded her into oblivion. Then he had transitioned them against his apartment door, the handle digging into her lower back with every thrust of his cock. When she was certain she couldn’t take anymore, he took her into his bed room, and finished her off sweetly. An hour and half later, they took a shower together, and he had a go at her again. She was surprised she survived the evening. He had insisted she stay the night.<br/>
<br/>
She left his place early that morning. What was memorable about their parting ways was how he said goodbye to her. He walked her to his front door and held onto her hand. He had the devilish grin she had often seen him sport, but she felt like he was being somewhat authentically kind. He had run a finger over her cheek and said to call him again soon to which she said she would.  He still gave no clues to his real personality, but she didn’t want to ruin a fun thing trying to figure it out. She knew she eventually would have to address that, but she was just too damn busy chasing her journalism goals. She was not getting a summer break; she had to attend classes and chase these projects while her peers went home for the summer. She set her drink down and looked at her list. She had the owner of J’s Bar, from across the street of the café she was at currently, to call and set up an interview. The owner of Apple Inn was also on the list and had actually called her, and asked when they could meet, ecstatic their business would be featured in a story.  While she was excited to have these opportunities and gain experience in the journalism world, she had some complex emotions clouding her brain.<br/>
<br/>
After her first encounter with Captain Wesker, she had spent a lot of time in the shower that night just thinking about the last three hours of her life. That conversation with that adjunct professor was extremely strange, and when the adrenaline high wore off from having sex, she was able to make a clear decision to call the researcher the next day. Doctor Lennard had suggested they meet at the green house on Campus, by the Biology wing. She had found him examining a rather basic looking plant that morning. When he had saw her, he had a bit of grim look on his face, but none the less welcomed her into his space. She replayed the conversation in her head.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for coming Miss Siverling” He had said. Rae skipped the pleasantries and demanded to know what this was all about, and she remembered him being very cryptic in his response. He held the plant in his hands and started going on about the organization of nature, and how sometimes man tries to ruin it by trying to play God with ecology. However, he finally got to the point that he believed his employer, Umbrella, were doing unethical things and he felt it wrong to not talk about it.<br/>
<br/>
“Is this something you want me to publish a story on?” She had asked him and he shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
“I would caution against that for now. I am reaching out to you because I ultimately believe a story will be necessary. However, you don’t want the wolves to know the sheep are aware there is a problem. If you are going to publish what I plan to share with you, you will need to find a way to do it anonymously. You might even still want to meet with that liaison they provided, but again, don’t tell them you met with me.”  He told her cautiously. When he had finished preening the plant, he set it gently on a row with other green vegetation. “Miss Siverling, I must say, I am sorry for dragging you into this, but as long as you keep our meetings secret and tell no one, I know it will be okay.”<br/>
<br/>
Dr. Lennard had suggested she come to one of his classes and sit in next week. After the class, he said they could talk in the privacy of an empty classroom without arousing suspicion. He also offered her the choice to not show up at all, feeling it was only right that she be offered the opportunity to not get involved. He said he was only interested in intercepting a journalist student because he figured they were interested in truth. Rae thought that was a low blow, virtue signaling to appeal to her morale, knowing she would be a bad journalist if she declined to publish the truth. Rae told him she would be in touch, and left the green house feeling uneasy. Aside from that alarming morning conversation that day, two really good things had happened. One, she had turned in her final draft of her story on S.T.A.R.S and her teachers were pleased. They said they would run it as soon as possible. The second good thing was when she got back to her dorm room to unwind, her roommate invited her to a party she was attending that night. Rae thanked her for the offer but said she was going to stay in. While Rae liked her roommate a lot and had been meaning to hang out with her more, her mind wasn't in the right place to enjoy friend hangouts. As soon as her roommate left, Rae thought she might try the Captain.  When she called him and told him she had some free time and an empty room for a few hours, he told her he would be over shortly. Rae chewed on her thumb nail, thinking about how she rid him on her blow-up mattress, the image of him beneath her deliciously burned into her mind. She honestly couldn’t stop thinking about him and the past three times they had been together carnally.<br/>
<br/>
Rae looked over her list, and thought she would go ahead and give the Apple inn hotel owner a call back. She had to move forward with her projects and make it a productive summer. She would contemplate taking Dr. Lennard up on his offer, but her heart told her she eventually would cave and do it. She wasn’t sure how she would publish a piece in anonymity and without help, but she figured she would cross that bridge when she got there. She ran her fingers through her long hair and reached for her latte again. She had no idea what kind of unethical things he would tell her about, but she was sure she would find out soon. She sipped her latte generously.  <i>I should call the Captain<i>  she thought to herself. She wanted something to look forward to that evening. She walked over to the café barista and asked if she could borrow the phone. The coffee girl working the counter smiled brightly and pointed to a phone by the register. She wasted no time, and dialed the Captain’s office number. It continued to ring but there was no answer. Rae frowned. She hung up right before it went to voicemail, deciding against leaving a message. She didn’t want to make him look unprofessional and she certainly didn’t want to feed a reputation about herself that would come back to haunt her. Rae went back to her spot by the café window and continued to drink her latte, wistfully looking outside.  She was disappointed he didn’t answer, but she had work to do all the same.<br/>
<br/>
After a few hours of planning and a few café telephone calls, Rae had her next week planned out. She had two interviews scheduled with Apple Inn and J’s bar. She also kept a space of time clear to sit in on Dr. Lennard’s class. She couldn’t lie to herself, she felt pretty nervous going forward with meeting with him. At the same time, she felt like she was doing her due diligence, like she was going to participate in some rite of passage that would make her a good journalist. She half-hoped this was some kind of worthiness test organized by the advisors, to see if she would chase a good story when prompted. She really hoped it was, but her gut told her otherwise.  She walked down a crowded side walk. Raccoon city was a pretty booming town, and if she wasn’t so busy, she would take the time to really smell the roses. She wanted to hang out with her roommate more. She wanted to go hiking in the Arklay mountains, and actually spend a few hours at J’s bar enjoying a drink and not focus on work. She found herself not wanting to do that alone, but she highly doubted if she invited Captain Wesker to join her that he would accept. There was something to figure out about him, but it just wasn’t important right now. If their relationship remained purely sexual, that would just be something Rae had to accept. She arrived on her campus and crossed the courtyard towards her dormitory. As if she were thinking of the devil, he appeared under a tree. She saw him standing there in the shade, hands gripping the brim of vest. She wondered if that’s why he didn’t pick up the phone was because he wasn’t in his office. She walked right up to him, hugging her notepad to her chest.<br/>
<br/>
“I called you”. She said gently. He smirked and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose.<br/>
<br/>
“I missed it”. He folded his arms. “Can you come by tonight?” He asked her. Straight to the point. She nodded, and swayed side to side a bit, looking down at the grass. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i><br/>“Do you always think I am going to be so available to you?” She felt like asking it so she did. She wanted to see If there was some level of respect. She looked up and there was just a sheet of unwavering stoicism all over his face. Her question had not invoked the slightest facial expression. After a tense pause, he stepped toward her. She had a loose strand of hair, and he reached up and tucked her behind her ear.<br/><br/>“You’re a busy student, so I imagine you wont always be. But tonight, I hope you are.” He said tonelessly. She couldn’t help herself, the last couple nights have been so hot, shetruly wanted more. Why deny it? She nodded a bit and smiled.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I can come over.” She said. She saw a smile spread across his face and he stepped closer to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.<br/><br/>“Good, because I’ve been thinking about the sweet cunt of yours all morning. I’ll be home from the station around seven pm”. He playfully nicked her chin with his thumb and forefinger and then brushed past her. Rae exhaled slowly and leaned back into the tree. <i>Who is this guy? <i> She watched him exit the campus courtyard onto the sidewalk and disappear from view. Her head was swimming with academic performance concerns, this Dr. Lennard guy being a rat on his own company, and this mysterious man she has been sleeping with that she just met last week.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six : A mouthful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae follows up on Wesker's evening invitation to his apartment to find he has something to give her.<br/>Birkin calls Wesker with an alarming discovery and that pulls Wesker away from Rae for the rest of the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evening fell over Raccoon City bringing the day to a close, however the summer night life was just starting. Rae could feel the prickles of mosquitoes trying to take a bite out of her as she walked up the steps to Captain Wesker’s apartment.  She was wearing a sun dress that hugged her frame well, but more importantly, provided easy access to fun. She exhaled gently and knocked on his door a few times. She didn’t have to wait long.  The captain, still in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform, opened the door. He moved aside for her to come in and she did so. When he shut the door, he waltzed over to her and looked down at her. Saying nothing, he ran his hand down her back and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Rae assumed this would going to lead to sex immediately as it had the previous times, but he had pulled away.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought we could talk a bit.” Wesker said to her. She felt him take her hand and lead her over to his couch. It felt unusual to Rae that he would suggest they chat, but he was a pretty unusual guy. She sat next to him and looked at him intently. He played with a few of her hair strands, and she found herself liking it.<br/>
<br/>
“What about?” Rae asked. Wesker looked away from her and towards a box on his coffee table.<br/>
<br/>
“I have something for you” he told her. Rae looked over at the box and blinked. Him offering her a gift in the span of just a week of knowing her was surprising. Was he trying to move things into a boyfriend-girlfriend situation?  As much as she liked sleeping with him, she wasn’t really interested in anything serious at the moment. Even if she was ready for something serious, he would need to open up a whole lot more before Rae could even consider that an option. She reached for the box.<br/>
<br/>
“Captain, you didn’t have to get something for me.” She said. He smirked and took his sunglasses off, setting them on the coffee table.<br/>
<br/>
“I think we are past the point where you don’t have to call me Captain anymore.” Wesker said, running his hand sensually up her thigh. “You can call me Albert”. Rae just held the box. There was definitely a different vibe about him tonight. Rae begin to dig her nails into the creases of the small cardboard box.<br/>
<br/>
“I like calling you Captain” Rae admitted playfully, and she heard him give a short laugh. When Rae finally got the box open, she saw it was a brand-new Nokia Cell phone. Rae was shocked. She could not afford a cell phone of her own and to have one presented to her was tempting, but she couldn’t possibly accept a gift like that.<br/>
<br/>
“Cap- I mean Albert, this is incredibly thoughtful but I could never accept this.” She placed the box on the coffee table.<br/>
Within seconds of her doing such, she felt Wesker reaching one of his hands up her dress. His fingers found her panties, and he had slipped underneath them, searching for her clit. When he found it, he started to rub in circles gently with a finger. His other hand reached up and grabbed her hair and he tugged on it gently. She felt her body start to tingle. This was exactly the way she liked to be handled.<br/>
<br/>
“It would please me if you took it Rae. Don’t you want to please me?” He asked her stirringly. Rae was starting to get wet from his stimulation and demanding words. Her breathing quickened and she grabbed her own neck and leaned her head back. She moaned slightly and she felt him tug her hair sharply. He leaned in and bit the tip of her ear.<br/>
<br/>
“I asked you a question Rae” He whispered to her. Rae closed her eyes and reached up and wrapped her arms around his back.<br/>
<br/>
“I want to please you”. Rae answered. She honestly couldn’t help herself around him, and wanted him to ravage her in every way he could think of. Rae had no shame in wanting sex this way, it made her feel whole and very much alive. He released his pressure off her clit, and reached his hand around to grab her panties. She felt him pull them completely off. He flung them across the room. Rae reached up and undid his green vest, peeling it off him. Wesker reached down and kissed her hard, pushing her into the couch on her back.<br/>
<br/>
“Hike your dress up” He instructed. Rae pulled her dress up to reveal her a beautifully shaved pussy. He took his shirt off and flung it on the floor. He crouched down and reached his hands under her thighs, positioning her opening right at his face level. He licked her opening slowly while gripping her thighs tightly. Rae gripped the edge of his sofa with her hands and cried out in pleasure.  After flicking his tongue around on her opening, he traveled his tongue up to her clit. Rae felt like her brain was being scrambled into the most delicious white noise. She loved every second of this. He kept licking, changing his speed and direction periodically, giving way to new sensations. He took her to the edge and she tensed up, reaching out for the back of his head.  She was almost there, and he sped up to get her there. She felt the fireworks bursting in her body and moaned deeply.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fucking cumming” she announced exasperatedly. He eased off her and sat up. He unzipped his pants and slipped his cock out from its fabric prison. He smirked and wiped her juices off his face.<br/>
<br/>
“You taste lovely Rae. Now taste me.” He commanded. He stroked his cock, presenting it before her. Rae sat up and pushed Wesker into a seated position. She got off the couch and got on her knees in front of him.  She placed a hand on his sensitive skin, stroking him. She licked her lips, wetting them for his entry. She sat up a bit and opened her mouth to take him in. She took him into her mouth and begin to suck. In between sucking, she would swirl her tongue around him and come off him completely to suck only on his tip. She would look up to see if he was enjoying himself, and she could see he had a pleasant smirk on his face and would occasionally lean his head back to groan. She quickened her sucking pace while also making sure to grab the base of his shaft and massage him adequately. She kept going on, even when her jaw started to ache. She heard him audibly gasp and he grabbed the back of her head, pushing himself deeper into her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“Swallow me” He ordered.  She felt him pulsing against her tongue and building up. She kept sucking hard, trying not to gag.  He kept pushing her head down, just a bit further each time, and she thought she would choke. She felt tears welling in her eyes.  She heard him growl and he burst. She felt his hot cum shoot with his cock spasming in her mouth.  He eased his hand off her head and Rae came off of him. She swallowed his essence. She breathed in sharply, gathering oxygen to catch her breath. She stood up and fell into his couch, closing her eyes. She could hear him zipping his pants back up. He went into his kitchen and came back with a glass of water for her. Rae happily accepted and she drank it. He had sat back on the couch next to her. He ran a hand through his hair.<br/>
<br/>
“I would like us to be able to stay in touch easier. I have already put my personal cell phone number into this phone for you.  You need not call me at the office anymore.” He informed her calmly. She drank a few more sips of water and nodded at him. If having the phone meant they could fuck more often, she would just take it at this point. She also had to admit it would be nice not having to borrow phones to make calls anymore.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Albert,” She said. He smiled a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“Anything interesting in the journalism world for you?” His tone turned a little serious, but Rae assumed he was just trying to take an interest in her life so they could get more familiar with each other.  They weren’t exactly strangers anymore, and were well past the point of small talk. She wondered how much he actually wanted to know, but she guessed if he was only interested in fucking, he wouldn’t ask her such a question.<br/>
<br/>
“Just busy. I have a few interviews lined up next week.” She said and drank another sip of water.<br/>
<br/>
“If any of your interviews result in the same way it has for us, I think I might become a tad envious.” He said playfully and Rae laughed.<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t need to worry. I won’t let someone take your spot.” Rae said and she realized what she had said when she said it. She shifted uncomfortably on his couch. Despite the fun she was having, there was definitely an awkward sheen to their evening. Rae glanced over at her underwear on the floor and then back at Wesker. He stood up and did a few stretches, showcasing his toned body. He rotated his arms behind his back and cracked his neck to the side.<br/>
<br/>
“Who are you interviewing?” He asked casually. Rae ran her finger over the edge the cup of water.<br/>
<br/>
“Just the owners of Apple Inn and J’s bar.” She said. She had another engagement next week too. She wanted to mention that she was technically, off the record, interviewing Dr. Lennard on whatever unsavory things he wanted her to know about his employer, Umbrella. However, she remembered Dr. Lennard’s warning to her to not share their meeting with anyone. She also had to remember that Wesker was with the Police, and if she said something off the wall like that, he would be morally obligated to investigate it. She thought better of it and chose to say nothing about it.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmph” She heard him utter. She saw him stretching his back out by reaching up to the ceiling of his apartment. Rae leaned her neck back and stretched her legs out over his couch, drinking in the delicious post-orgasm feeling of elation.<br/>
<br/>
“There will be more to interview, but I will take the prospects into digestible chunks”. She added and peaked over at him. He was reaching for his shirt and her panties. He waltzed over to her, his gait enigmatic in a way, and placed her panties next to her hand. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, the first time he had ever not been aggressive in his advances.<br/>
<br/>
“I am sure you will produce good work.” He said, and it felt authentic. She felt a small smile tug at her lips. There was more than one elephant in the room. Aside from the simple fact that he had an unreadable air about him that begged looking into, she wondered how long they would keep this up without trying to label it. She didn’t know how old he was, but he wasn’t in his twenties. Their lives were not comparable in terms of experiences and life path. That much as a twenty-five-year-old woman she knew. She felt a twinge of negative energy surge through her, and she decided to drop it mentally. Unlike him, she could not hide her emotions well.  He sat on the edge of the couch and pulled his shirt over his well-defined torso.<br/>
<br/>
“Something bothering you Rae?” He asked her. Rae looked up from her cup and shook her head no. There was definitely a list of things she didn’t want to talk about right now, and this was one of them. She was would sooner talk about Dr. Lennard’s strange implications of his company than what they were doing with each other.<br/>
<br/>
“No.” She said quickly and drank the last bit of water in her cup. A ringing started to go off and Wesker stood up. He reached for a vibrating object in his pocket and produced a small cell-phone. Rae squinted at it. It was futuristic in appearance; she had never seen a cell phone like that before. He turned his back to her and walked into the next room. She could hear him mumbling something but she couldn’t make out the words. After a short minute he was back.<br/>
<br/>
“I need to go into the station.” He alerted her. He started to reach for his vest and Rae sat up.<br/>
<br/>
“Is everything okay?” She asked nervously. He nodded absently.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes Rae, its fine. Why don’t you stay the night? I’ll be back as soon as I can. It would be nice to have you here when I get back”. Rae wasn’t sure she felt comfortable staying in his apartment without him. As if to address the uncertainty on her face, he came and sat beside her. He reached for the box and placed it on her lap. “Why don’t you play around with it and make yourself familiar with its settings.” He said in a somewhat jovial tone. “I think a woman of your academic standing will be able to figure it out in no time.” Rae laughed at his suggestions. He was making her out to be some genius just because she was in school.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright” She assured him.<br/>
<br/>
“Excellent.” He said with an up-beat tone. He leaned and kissed her again. “Don’t wait up”. He stood up sharply and exited the living room, through his kitchen and towards the front door. Rae listened for the door shutting and the lock turning. She sunk a bit deeper into his couch. This was so crazy to her. The start of this summer had to be most unique one to happen to her yet. She looked around his apartment. A few things have changed since her last visit. He had added a few things, like a painting on the wall. She noticed a coffee maker was out on the kitchen counter that wasn’t there last time. The biggest addition was the coffee table. She was going to inquire about the additions, but the conversation had barely lasted three minutes before he had started groping her. She opened the cardboard box and slid the Nokia cell phone out. She ran her fingers over the small, shiny frame.  It felt strange that he would give this to her after only knowing her for a short time. She leaned her head back as her mind swam through a pool of complexity. Her brain felt a buzz, like a thousand newspaper headlines running headlines all at once.  She decided to go use his shower and crawl into his bed. She would try to figure out the phone later.<br/>
<br/>
****<br/>
<br/>
The thrumming of the elevator shaft shook the car with him in it. Wesker creaked his neck to the side. He was pissed he couldn’t have remained at his apartment with Rae. He had just been sucked off and he wanted to savor the after-glow. Furthermore, he was trying to fish more details out of her and see if she would say anything about the Umbrella professor at the school. He thought he would have all night to coax it out of her. <i>But then what <i>  Wesker wrestled with that. Killing her was out of the question, that was too messy. If he was being honest with himself, he really didn’t want to harm her, but he didn’t like to pay too much attention to that feeling. Either way, he didn’t want to leave his apartment for the night.  However, Birkin’s call had been very pressing. He was frantic, and said he found something and that he better come down to the labs right away. The doors opened up into a large silvery chamber. Fluorescent lights illuminated Wesker’s smooth, chiseled face as he walked down the hallway. When he reached a closed off area, the metallic doors opened when Wesker approached them. Wesker found Birkin pouring over surveillance screens, their greenish-lime light emanating throughout his and Birkin’s multi-purpose room.  At the sound of Wesker’s footsteps, Birkin turned around.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh good, you are here. Albert, look at this.” Birkin pointed to the screen, his pale white finger rapidly tapping the screen. Wesker leaned over his peer’s shoulder to look at what so god damn important to call him here. An individual, clearly a researcher, had their back to the camera. They were swaying back and forth, doing absolutely nothing at Eleven forty-three PM at night. Wesker had no idea what he was looking at. This went on for a few minutes.<br/>
<br/>
“What am I looking at here William?” He asked impatiently. Birkin tapped the screen again.<br/>
<br/>
“Just wait for it. Watch!” He shrieked. As if perfect timing, the individual did a slow about face and faced the camera. Birkin slid a button up vertically and the camera zoomed in. The face of this individual resembled what happened to human skin if it was burned severely, and then rotted off. Half of the cheek was missing, exposing rows of teeth. The damaged looking humanoid shuffled off screen. Birkin looked excitedly at Wesker.<br/>
<br/>
“I couldn’t help myself, so I hacked a camera over at Spencer’s. Albert, the T virus over there, it has killed the researchers.” Birkin ran fingers through his hair and then rubbed his temples. “There is no way the Execs won’t be here. Its only a matter of time.” Birkin paced. Wesker nodded. This was a legitimate concern. He was still a bit bewildered that the virus would do that to humans. It seemed counter-productive, but he knew the effects were not always known.<br/>
<br/>
“We need to find out what went wrong, so that fate doesn’t befall us here. It would appear T needs more work”. Wesker offered. He could see Birkin was not consolable. “I am surprised you took the time to look into this. Away from your precious G.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Birkin shot Wesker a dagger-stare. “I have Annette running some tests. I shared with her my concerns, and so she has freed me up to explore the depth of them.” Birkin said a little annoyed and gripped the edge of a counter. Wesker smirked. He always found that Birkin’s wife was the saner one of the two, and he bet it would be a miracle if their daughter Shery would be any different. “I took it upon myself to look into because I know you are busy with your S.T.A.R.S. No doubt another murder will take place and arouse suspicion at the police station!” Birkin was only a few octaves below shouting. “At least tell me you have a found a way to address that Lennard problem?” Birkin asked almost pleadingly. Wesker tilted his head back, his arms folded across his chest. While he believed Birkin had every right to be upset right now, he was finding himself having a very low tolerance for his peer’s tone.<br/>
<br/>
“I have. I’ve planted a tracking device on the Journalism student” Wesker said. Birkin turned around from the counter and looked at Wesker surprised. “That’s so ambitious! How!?” Birkin questioned him excitedly.<br/>
<br/>
Wesker smiled. “The details of how don’t matter William”. It didn’t take long for Birkin to understand. Wesker watched him connect the dots mentally and Birkin presented a look of disappointment.<br/>
<br/>
“Albert, is that wise? Letting someone get close to you like that? It could have unforeseen implications”. Wesker knew Birkin would take that route, and he shook his head to calm his peer.<br/>
<br/>
“I have it all under control. Its just a college student. Now I can watch her more closely. I know where she will be and if she decides to meet with him. I can intercept it, and shut him up.” Birkin didn’t look sold on Wesker’s response, but he seemed to give up out of tiredness from the night growing long.<br/>
<br/>
“Just be careful Albert. We have so much riding on our discreetness” Birkin warned.<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t need to remind me” Wesker said arrogantly. “Good night William”. He walked out of their meeting room and paced down the hall, his black combat boots clicking down the pewter floor. This had truly been a foreboding development. He had a bit more to juggle now, but he was proud he was able to plant a tracking device with recording capabilities in her new cell phone. The real question now was, did he give her that so he could catch a defector or was he trying to make sure she didn’t find out who he really was? Either way, Umbrella would see her dead if she learned something she wasn’t supposed to, and Wesker found himself wanting to prevent that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven : No Ease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae cant relax and there are several reasons why.<br/>Wesker shares what he has been up to and Birkin shares something equally exciting.<br/>Rae finds out some disturbing news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raccoon City State University Student Lounge<br/>
May 15th, 1998<br/>
Rae was slouched on a comfy bean bag with her feet hanging out. She absentmindedly moved her bare feet up and down the carpet just for the sensation it gave. The late afternoon rays of sun peaked through the windows of the lounge and casted a dappling of light over her face. There was a radio playing new music from a band called Massive attack. A woman sang a melodic phrase of someone being their angel over trip-hop percussive beats and it put Rae in a trance-like mindset. The student lounge was not very populated at the moment. During the Fall and Spring semesters a lot of students would crowd the lounge. However, for this summer semester, it was just Rae and two other souls meandering through the relaxing space. A book rested on her lap, The American Journalist in the 1990s written by Weaver and Wilhoit. She had been reading some of it, but couldn’t really get into a groove of digesting its content.  Her mind was not focused on the book, relaxing or not even on her notepad writings that she took everywhere with her.<br/>
<br/>
She had interviewed the owner of J’s Bar and Apple Inn two days ago. They had gone well, and she was able to start working on their prospective stories almost immediately.  After her interviews that day, the following day was supposed to be the sit in on Dr. Lennard’s class. The problem was, when Rae showed up, he wasn’t there. A teacher assistant had to step in to teach, which was a bit alarming because that would mean his absence was not expected. Rae had a gut feeling that she needed to look into. She had searched the green house by the biology wing after the botched class and had not found him. She saw a student in there and asked them of Dr. Lennard’s whereabouts and the student replied they hadn’t seen him in a few days. She thought maybe he was sick or something serious had come up family wise and he could not be reached. She wanted to run with that theory. However, the simple fact he was an Umbrella researcher that wanted to share incriminating things about his company with her made her suspicious of his sudden absence. This was contributing to her inability to finish her projects and also to relax in the lounge today.<br/>
<br/>
There was another large reason why she was having a hard time relaxing and focusing. She hadn’t seen Captain Wesker since that night at his apartment. He did in fact come back after running into the station, but he seemed less friendly when he returned. Rae chalked it up to something traumatic must have ensued, which is not out of the question for police staff to endure. Police often find bodies left from murder or accidents after a call comes in. He was very distant with her and he has been like that on the phone too. It’s been days since they have fucked each other, and it just felt unusual at this point to not be doing that.  She had called him a couple times to which he didn’t answer. Only the last time she called, he did. He said he was busy and would have to convene with her at a later time. Rae chewed on one of her nails thinking about their last phone conversation. She had let herself get so excited and enthralled in their relations, that she didn’t think that depravity of them would affect her so negatively. She thought he was ducking her, but he had assured her to not think that. He said the developments he had warned her about before had progressed alarmingly, and it required his full attention. He said as soon as he had squeezed through the issues, he would get back to squeezing her. After that, she decided not to bother him and wait for his call.<br/>
<br/>
Rae wondered what these issues could be.  She started to postulate if Dr. Lennard’s sudden absence and Captain Wesker becoming unavailable due to unknown problems were related.  If Umbrella was in fact doing unethical things, maybe Captain Wesker and the Raccoon Police found out? Maybe Dr. Lennard had went and talked to them and they were protecting him from repercussions while they waited to go public. What kind of unethical things would require you to go to the police? Her mind felt like a whirlpool. She got up from the bean bag and started to collect her things. She walked out of the lounge and felt the humid air dampen upon her. She decided she had been working too hard and she needed a break. Since the lounge was underwhelming for her relaxation, she decided she would finally take her roommate up on her offer and go drinking with her and her boyfriend at J’s bar.  Her roommate had gone out hiking yesterday. She hadn’t returned that night, but Rae knew she often slept at her boyfriend’s place, who lived off campus. Rae bet she could catch her coming in right about now.<br/>
<br/>
Rae opened the door to her room and frowned. It was empty. Her roommate, Jessica, had not come home yet. Rae could tell her because her things were all still arranged the same way when she had left. Letting out a small sigh, Rae crashed into her blow up mattress. She was not handling things well. She ran her fingers over her thighs and had half a mind to pleasure herself. After all, she had quite the mental rolodex of recent memories to masturbate to. She thought better of it though, since she didn’t know when Jessica would be back. Rae reached for her book about American journalists, flipped open to where she left off and resumed reading.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
Underground Umbrella Lab<br/>
May 15th, 1998<br/>
<br/>
Wesker ran a cloth carefully over his berretta hand gun. He was leaning on the edge of a metallic counter in his and Birkin’s all-purpose room. He liked firearms, but he truly wished he didn’t need them. He wasn’t a gun-aholic like Barry Burton, that N.R.A. Loving S.T.A.R.S. member. He wanted power to come from within him. Birkin and he had talked about it quite a lot, but Wesker never thought Birkin would actually take time away from the G virus development to work on something for him. He was surprised to find out recently that he had actually started to create something safe for him to use. However, it’s likely that personal project is on hold with all the commotion. Between Birkin’s paranoia, an undefined waiting time to resolve the Spencer Mansion accident, and a secondary discovery of murders was enough to keep the respective parties involved occupied.   Wesker was expecting Birkin any minute now, but he wanted to savor the silence of the room for as long as he could. It had been a socially draining day at the S.T.A.R.S. office when the new murder discovery came in.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn’t keep the calm in the office on this second report.  The first report of murders had been a few days ago. It was a few hikers, found in one of the parks at the base of the mountain range, right outside the city.  This second report, boyfriend and girlfriend college students who were also hiking, were found mutilated in the same ways as the first report. They were identified by a park ranger who knew them. When the reports came in, Irons demanded to know the details from him privately. Wesker really didn’t like Irons and for a lot of reasons, he didn’t want to discuss the details with him. Umbrella was paying Irons to keep the lab underneath the police station quiet. That did not mean that he was allowed to be privy to everything little thing that went on. Wesker assured him he didn’t know anything yet, but when he did, he would be sure to meet with him. Wesker knew that Irons was a control freak, but not in the cool way. It takes one to know one, but you have to be worthy of the privilege and Irons simply wasn’t in Wesker’s eyes. Of course, Wesker lied when he said he would inform him of any developments. He would say anything to make Irons go away. However, some raccoon police officers were already talking about the recent discovery with a little more critique. During a morning meeting it was said that these two separate instances of homicides were related. He had sat in on the morning meeting like he did most morning meetings. He normally said nothing, sat in a corner, his arms folded. Irons had told the police staff that could start investigating, but to keep their searches to the city limits. When one of the officers started to protest, Irons had shot him a glare so offensive that the officer shut up. Not all of the staff was on Umbrella’s payroll but Irons was working, albeit slowly, to change that. To quell and appease them, Irons said he wanted a police patrol car to take shifts watching the park entrances to the hiking regions. That seemed to go over better with the regular police, but it didn’t help Wesker on his end when it came to his own team.<br/>
<br/>
Chris Redfield had come into his office after that morning meeting to ask when S.T.A.R.S. would get involved with the recent homicides. Chris went on about the killers were still out there and they needed to protect people by finding them now, and that all parks should be shut down until further notice. He had done his best to calm Chris, telling him Irons and his guys were on it already. Chris begged him to talk to Irons on his behalf to consider different measures. Wesker said he would, but he wasn’t going to. He had his own issues to worry about. Clearly the accident was not contained and the potential virus that spilled has changed the researchers and maybe the local fauna too. It will only be a matter of time when the execs starting sending people in to research what happened. Wesker even knew that the possibility of himself and his very own S.T.A.R.S team might just be the ones Umbrella chooses. He considered it unlikely but it was possible. However, when they start to flood the area, it will become news that Birkin wants to go rogue with his research. Birkin has not kept his paranoia a secret. He has informed other employees of his worry and even lashed out on a few for not being careful in the way he deemed correct. Wesker had respected Birkin as intelligent man once, many years ago. Now, he was mentally deteriorating. If they were better friends, Wesker might actually care. He regarded Birkin as someone he knew really well but friend was not a word he would use for him, or anyone for that matter. A fleeting thought about Rae entered his mind. He wondered what she might be doing right now. Maybe walking around in that dress that she showed up in at his apartment the last time. He felt a smirk tug at his lips. Young, delicious and an Idealist. It was too good that he had his hands all over someone like that. However, if he thought about having an actual real connection with someone ever in his life, he thought he could start with her.<br/>
<br/>
<i>But I don’t have time for that <i>  he thought curtly and shoved the thought from his mind. On top of figuring out how to make his exit from Umbrella, how to please to other organization he was interested in and dealing with this S.T.A.R.S. bullshit, he had to make sure his Dr. Lennard contingency solution held up. He finished polishing his berretta and placed it back in the holster. Birkin must be running late he thought. Wesker slicked his blonde hair back with his hands and cracked his neck. He wondered if Dr. Lennard was enjoying his little mandatory vacation. If there was one thing that he was looking forward to talk about with Birkin, it was his handling of Dr. Lennard.  The metallic doors of their all-purpose room opened and Birkin waltzed in with a quick gait. He looked tired and he immediately sat in a chair and exhaled audibly.<br/>
<br/>
“You seem perturbed William” Wesker volunteered and crossed his arms. Birkin looked up and managed a rare, weak smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I am not excited about Chicago division visiting in August, but I can’t worry about that right now. Tell me you have something good to share. Anything. You can even tell me of that girl”<br/>
<br/>
When Wesker heard Birkin mention her like that, like he had a thing for her, he felt himself get a little defensive. His fingers tightened over his forearms, and he felt like challenging it, but he let it go. Did he feel protective of their relations? He still had not decided if his undertaking of keeping Dr. Lennard quiet was for Umbrella’s sake or protecting his identity from Rae.<br/>
<br/>
“I have something far better to share. Dr. Lennard is currently on a nature study on the other side of the country.” Wesker said. Birkin furrowed his eye brows and placed his palms on the table in front of his chair. He looked questioningly at Wesker and waited for the rest of the story. “He is to report back here in a month’s time with a hundred paged research paper on prime test subjects for G-virus strains, with a thoroughly defended proposition as to why for each subject.” Birkin looked like he wanted to laugh, and this was interesting to Wesker. He hadn’t seen his old peer show jovial emotions in a long time.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s busy work Albert. Surely he knows that.” Birkin said with an actual laugh in between his words. Wesker nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, he does. A direct order from you to go do it. And if he thinks about going and talking to another student again about the nature of research here, the next field job will be inside the cage with the test subjects he picked out” Wesker added. Wesker decided not to mention he gave this order at gun point. He knew Birkin didn’t like him behaving in ways he deemed extreme.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you know if he has said anything already?” Birkin asked in earnest.  Wesker truly believed he didn’t because if he had he believed Rae would have told him. Her moral compass would eventually point her to report. Wesker had no illusion a woman like Rae wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore if she knew what he was a part of. He would also have to eliminate her somehow, and he didn’t want to think about that.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t think he has said anything yet. He knew what my visit to his bunk room was about before I even got there. He knows he fucked up. If he actually said anything, he would not be reporting to work.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then that is one less thing to worry about.” Birkin said and drummed his fingers on the table. “With Annette running tests on G, and me dealing with some administrative tasks that I absolutely detest, I managed to steal myself away and work on your request”.  Birkin crossed his arms. “The T virus, as we can see at Spencer’s, is too volatile for human upgrade use. Its not refined and it could take years, maybe even decades to get it there. You already know that, so I thought we should change our focus here.” Birkin said and looked intently at Wesker.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m listening William” Wesker acknowledged. Birkin nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“I can synthesize a human safe, injectable form of the Progenitor Virus. Trying to weaken T virus for human use is counterproductive and not guaranteed to give the results you want anyway, so we should just use the basics.” The results Birkin was mentioning was the stuff of dreams. The abilities of fast reaction time, faster running speed, enhanced strength, faster cognitive processing and slower aging. Wesker wanted those results for himself very much. “Would you want to try that? I can have something like that ready in a month, maybe even just a few weeks……” Birkin trailed off. “There is just one caveat”<br/>
<br/>
“What's that William?” Wesker felt himself starting to smile. Birkin straightened out his lab coat and stood up from his seat.<br/>
<br/>
“You have to die”<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
Raccoon city state university<br/>
Cafeteria<br/>
May 16th, 1998<br/>
<br/>
Rae woke up late and was about to miss breakfast, for they stopped serving at Eleven AM. For a woman who was always on the run, she was lucky she still looked pretty even in lumpy pajamas and messy, un-brushed hair. She stumbled into the cafeteria and as expected, there were not a lot of other students present. Speaking of student presence, Jessica didn’t come home last night either. Rae cursed herself for not asking for Jessica’s phone number since she had a new phone. Of course, Rae was reluctant to show off her new phone because that might lead to a conversation about how she procured it and she didn’t want to get into that. Surely someone would think her a whore for sleeping with a specialized police division captain and accepting his gifts. She also didn’t want to implicate him either for entertaining their relationship. Rae reached for a coffee mug from the dining cutlery station and walked over to the communal coffee maker. There was a Television above the coffee station that was always on the local news channel in the mornings. When students could find the remote, they would change it to cartoon network on Saturdays, but the remote was pretty well hidden by the cafeteria staff these days.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my god….” Rae heard someone exclaim behind her. Rae turned around holding a packet of ground coffee to see another girl with her arms folded looking up at the TV. Her face was in shock. Another student had sauntered by to join her and looked up at the T.V. as well. A look of deep concern spread across his face. Rae turned her head up to the television wanting to figure out what the issue was. A marquee was running across the bottom of the screen that read hikers found dead on Arklay trail. Two local university students. Case is a double homicide. A woman reporter was discussing details but Rae had tuned her out, focusing only on the photos being projected on the screen. They had apparently identified who was killed. The two photos were of a man Rae knew as Jessica’s boyfriend and the other photo was of Jessica. Rae blinked and dropped the coffee packet from her hands. Her roommate was dead.</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight : A Moment of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae is not handling the recent murders well, so she calls upon Captain Wesker for some peace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raccoon City Apartments -Wesker’s Apartment<br/>
May 17th -1998<br/>
<br/>
Wesker sat on the couch in his small apartment. Despite it being daytime, it was dark inside for he had no lights on. His blinds were shut.  The air was warm and musty from him not having had run the air conditioning. He had not been by for three days. He placed his shades on his new coffee table, and smirked a bit at the thought of him purchasing it for no other reason then to impress Rae.  His smirk quickly faded, for there was a lot on his mind. This second set of murders, mostly likely related to mansion accident had the station in a tizzy. Irons was doing a poor job of deflection, and it was starting to appear obvious to even the lesser police officers how incompetent he truly was. Wesker tapped his fingers on his knee, silently celebrating a brief moment on how much better of a plant he was compared to Irons. Perhaps Umbrella should have found a way to make him Chief of Police instead of as S.T.A.R.S. captain. To calm him team, Wesker said they could start investigating and tracking information, but no on foot missions in the foreseeable future. Redfield protested of course, but Wesker reminded him again it was RPD’s job first. Wesker was confident that would keep them quiet for now, but he knew the issue would escalate if Umbrella didn’t work to contain it soon.<br/>
<br/>
Apart from that, he was mostly thinking hard about Birkin’s proposal. A diluted serum of the Progenitor virus that was safe for human use was his plan, but they had talked at length about its activation. Apparently, it, likes its descendant viruses, needed a near dead body to work on. His cells needed to experience death before they could be reanimated fully to the virus’s potential.  Birkin thought he could induce him into a coma like state and let the virus work its magic slowly. He could come up with some excuse that Wesker didn’t need to be in the office for a couple of weeks to Umbrella, but they both doubted that would swing. They didn’t even want to bother with higher ups when there is already so much attention on their area. Birkin said they could bring him near death with a lethal dose of poison, but Birkin admitted, though faster, he wasn’t sure it would take less than a day to work, and there wasn’t a lot of data on the P-virus interactions with toxins. They resolved it that it would be better consumed during a chance scenario. If Wesker felt he was going to die in any situation, he should inject himself with the virus. Birkin haphazardly joked that a man in his line of work was bound to encounter violence and could use that to his advantage. The uncertainly principle was high, thus making their final decision the least attractive one, but the most practical. Birkin would synthesize it for him and he would just use it whenever. His lips twitched at the thought. He didn’t like having such a loose plan but he viewed the virus as a get out of death free card. Wesker looked around his apartment and wondered why he had come here instead of down below in the labs. A thought crossed his mind telling him why but he quickly ignored it. He didn’t like to need anything or anyone.<br/>
<br/>
He raised from the couch and tore his vest off, and dropped it on the couch. He unholstered his berretta and set it on the edge of the round coffee table, near his glasses. He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor. He dropped down and started to do quick push-ups in succession. Why couldn’t he achieve the level of greatness he wanted organically? He was frustrated that he had to rely on external factors to satiate his internal drive. He kept going, and started to sweat. The air being off in the apartment wasn’t helping him stay cool. He flipped over onto his back and started to do crunches. So many internal desires that required him to interact with the outside world. When he started to think about everyone around him that he was forced to interact with on a regular basis, his mind floated to Rae. Rae had served as a vessel for him to outlet his sexual energy at first, but he could feel that she was starting to become something different to him. A sort of peace through pleasure. He hadn’t called her because he didn’t feel ready to accept any peace or pleasure at the moment. Those feelings were distractions, and he had to stay focused. However, the more he started to think of her the more he couldn’t stop. During all this madness he was jockeying for control over he just wanted to have a moment of peace in a safe place.<br/>
<br/>
As if thinking about her would bring her to him, his cellphone from his cargo pants started to ring. He stood up, ceasing his calisthenics to retrieve his device. He flipped it open. He already knew it was her without even having to check.<br/>
<br/>
“Wesker here” He answered. That was his response for whenever Umbrella execs called him. There was silence on the other end, and then after a long pause, he finally heard her speak.<br/>
<br/>
“Albert? Its Rae.” Her voice was shaky. He could tell just from the sounds of her voice that she had been crying.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s troubling you Rae?” Always to the point he was, but he would never be able to see that about himself.<br/>
<br/>
“The recent murders…” Rae trailed off. He could hear a rustling on the other end. He recognized it as the sound of the blow-up mattress when someone shifted around on top of it. He knew that sound well with her.  He remained silent for he didn’t know the right response. He knew more about the murders than he should, as a S.T.A.R.S. Captain, and he didn’t want to say anything incriminating.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you alright Rae?” He asked sincerely. He heard a sharp inhale of breath coming from her on the other end.<br/>
<br/>
“No…I…” He could hear her struggling to find the words. “She was my friend. Jessica. My roommate. Now she is….” She trailed off again. Wesker’s eyes widened slightly. The recent death was a friend of Rae’s, and its no wonder she wasn’t handling it well. Wesker knew what she wanted.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want to come by? Do you need me to come get you?” He asked her. She didn’t jump on it right away but he waited for her to process.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t want to bother you. I know you’re busy.” He heard her sigh and before she got a chance to go on, he decided to interrupt.<br/>
<br/>
“I have some downtime. I would like you to be a part of it.” He told her earnestly. It was something he didn’t have to lie to her about. It was clear to him the only reason he swung by his apartment is because he wanted to pause everything else and invite Rae over. Why did it feel so shameful to admit that to himself? He was so preoccupied with his instant thought train that he didn’t hear Rae respond and had to bring himself back to the present.<br/>
<br/>
“……you wouldn’t mind? I can wait by the curb of the campus entrance.” He caught up with her on the last sentence. He ran a hand down the back of his neck and cracked it to the left side.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be there in Ten” He told her and hung up.<br/>
***<br/>
Rae clutched at her backpack, holding it by the strap with both hands, letting it hang by her thighs.  She stared down at her sandals and her neatly polished toes. She had put in so much effort to make them look nice and Jessica had let her borrow one of her newest shimmer colors. Rae felt a painful twinge at her chest. She didn’t even get to follow through on all the hang outs that Jessica invited her on. Jessica was environmental science major with hope of becoming a state park ranger. She was so active and fun, and if Rae had not been so busy, she figured they would have gotten closer. It was one of those missed opportunities that you kick yourself over and over about. She was grateful for all those times they did get to spend together. Since they had been such compatible roommates during their first year as graduate students, they decided to room together again. Of course, Jessica got a boyfriend their second year and consquently Rae saw less of her. Rae had been busy herself, but there was a mutual understanding that they valued each other. Now Jessica was gone. She was taken doing something she loved to do, and that was hike the wilderness.<br/>
<br/>
Rae looked up at the evening sky that blanketed Raccoon city. The air was heavy and humid, and she felt it weighing on her. She leaned her body against the light post. Her backpack was filled with some overnight personal items she had packed neatly. She had earlier felt reluctant at to call him, but his re-assuring tone over the phone that he wanted her over was exactly what she needed to hear to dissipate those unsure feelings.  She couldn’t focus on her projects, she couldn’t even maintain a thought train about where Dr. Lennard was, and she definitely couldn’t relax. With Jessica dying a pretty horrific death to add a somber sheen over it all, she knew she needed some peace more than ever now. She could get that from Captain Wesker. She saw a black car turn a corner and proceed down her street. She had never actually seen his car before but it had such a presence she knew it was his. She saw the passenger side window start to roll down. When he pulled up to her, it was mutually understood that they couldn’t really be seen together. It would look unprofessional if the S.T.A.R.S captain was seen taking a college student into his vehicle. So, not expecting him to open the door for her, she walked up to his car and got inside. It was a short, silent drive over to his place. She could have walked it honestly, but it was kind an unspoken thing now that people shouldn’t go out late anymore, not until these killers were found. She couldn’t really think of anything to say, and she figured he wasn’t the verbally consoling type, so she stared out the window at the passing lights and businesses. The only thing that happened on the drive over was that he reached out and placed his palm on her thigh. It wasn’t a sexual touch, but more of just a way to say we are in each other’s presence now, so you can relax. Right before they were going to turn down another road that would lead straight to his complex, he did ask if she needed something to eat. Rae declined but smiled at the offer.<br/>
<br/>
When they got inside, it didn’t take long until their clothes were off. Rae didn’t want to talk about what was bothering her and she was pretty sure he understood that. Besides, it had been days since they have seen each other. When they had finished, with Rae on top, she hopped off him and fell into his bed. She was covered in sweat and felt it sting her eyes a little. Rae was thankful she was on the pill, for it allowed her to have the fun she liked to have. Her breathing started to return to normal and she glanced over at him. He was panting but started to resume to normal breath. She rolled to her side and put her head on his chest. She felt his hand start to play with the strands of her hair. She liked it when he did that. There wasn’t much to say unless she wanted to be honest and unlock the chaos vault that was her head. She didn’t want to burden or chase him away with that craziness. She just wanted to rest. After a few minutes of silence, he had shifted his head and heard him part his lips to speak.<br/>
<br/>
“Rae, perhaps a little get-away would be nice for you.” Wesker said. She was taken off guard by the comment and looked up at him.<br/>
<br/>
“What do you mean?” She asked cautiously. He was staring at the ceiling and he had moved his other hand to cover his cock.<br/>
<br/>
“I think you have a lot going on. A little break would be good for you.” He clarified. Rae looked back down at his chest and ran a hand over it. She thought about her projects. They really only needed to be done before Fall Semester started, so she had time. She wondered if Wesker could sense that she was dealing with a lot, but she didn’t spend too much time on that thought. It felt too good to be here in the now.<br/>
<br/>
“I suppose I could go home and visit family for a little while…” Rae trailed off and adjusted her head to a more comfortable position. Her home was a small town, about three hours from Raccoon city. Through the mountains and down into the foothills. She felt him start to run his hand from hair down to her back.<br/>
<br/>
“What about a place you have never been to?” He suggested. She smiled a little bit. She had taken a few trips with other students here and there. She had been to the great lakes for a weekend with a group of students once before. She also had driven to New York city for a weekend with Jessica and a few others. It was the only trip she had ever taken with Jessica. Rae did feel if she was going to become more worldly as a future journalist, she needed to travel more. However, traveling around right now wasn’t high on her list of priorities, but now that he had mentioned it, maybe it should be. She ran a hand over her head and wiped some sweat from her forehead.<br/>
<br/>
“I have never seen the beaches of Florida. I have always wanted to go.” She said with a small laugh and arched her back for a deep stretch.<br/>
<br/>
“Then I’ll send you there” Wesker said and Rae blinked, making sure she had heard him correctly.  She raised her head up from his chest and looked upon his face.<br/>
<br/>
“What?” She exclaimed and he finally turned to face her. He reached his hands out and pulled her in closer to him.<br/>
<br/>
“I will send you on a trip to clear your head. Besides, a journalist needs to travel.” He said firmly.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s a massively generous offer. I could not possibly accept that” Rae countered. She couldn’t believe he was trying to offer her that. She saw that he was smirking at her now.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmph” She heard him utter and he reached out a ran a finger over her cheekbone. “It would please me if you accepted it.” He said. Rae remembered that last time she tried to deny him a gift turned into domineering sex. On account they had already gotten to that part of the evening already, she doubt he would try it pull that on her again. However, when she felt him reach over and cup her vagina in his hand, her doubt immediately dissipated. She felt his lips on her ear. He started to squeeze her, and it was not gentle. “I don’t want my favorite little thing all stressed out. Go have some fun on my account, so you can come back relaxed. And with tan lines.” He growled lightly into her ear. He had released his grip on her down below and snaked it up to her hips “What do you say to that my dear?” She heard him ask. She was feeling a delightful jitter at his touch, and she knew he wasn’t going to let her refuse him.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, if you really insist.” Rae conceded and she watched a grin spread across his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Perfect” She heard him say, and Wesker leaned in and kissed Rae.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine : Message Received</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae Silverling has been enjoying her downtime, but a mysterious email sent to her draws her back to the present.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rae’s old bedroom<br/>
July 19th, 1998</p><p> </p><p>She laid splayed out on her bed. Her old room was so comforting, and it was almost embarrassing that a twenty-five-year-old woman still found solace in the room she had growing up. Her parent’s home wasn’t a mansion by any means. It was a home for the working class, but Rae’s mother had personalized it with deep sentimental value. Rae’s father could fix anything, so he kept their home of memories up and running. The house was out in the country, just below the foothills of the Arklay Mountain range. It was a peaceful place and Rae wished she had visited more often since she left home to pursue academia. She had spent her first four years of college at a university down in Kentucky. The drive was at least nine hours from home, and plane tickets were expensive. She understandably didn’t come home often during those first four years. She was glad she picked Raccoon city for her graduate program, as it wasn’t too far from home.<br/>
<br/>
Rae rose from her bed and sauntered over to her bedroom’s only window. She looked out at the green, grassy plains that stretched beyond her house. She was tempted to open it up, but she didn’t want to invite the mosquitoes in. She leaned against the sill and smiled. It had been quite the Summer. She had accepted Captain Wesker’s generous offer to send her sightseeing to Florida. He paid for her air fare, rental car and hotel stay for two weeks. She drove around to the beaches, the state parks, the touristy locations and the ethnic cities. She took extensive notes about all of it and planned to write a real giant expose about her travels. She would label the story “Fun in the Sun; Florida Adventures” and she knew it would be a hit at school. Midwestern folk loved exotic places. There was definitely more to Florida than Disney world, and her article would show that. Of course, she needed to finish up her articles on Apple Inn and J’s bar too. When her two weeks visit to Florida had come to a close, she decided to use the remaining funds to fly from Florida to her hometown's regional airport. Her parents were elated at the surprise visit and didn’t even mind that they were going to have to drive her back up to Raccoon City before the summer was over. Rae didn’t own a car, so sometimes that made traveling logistics a bit of a burden on her parents. When she made it as a journalist, she would use her money to pay back her loans and get herself a nice car. That was one of her goals. <br/>
<br/>
Since being back home, Rae had activated her old library card and had been using one of the few computers at her local library to catch up on work. She had successfully resumed her old articles that she left hanging before she left for Florida and she had already produced a few pages of exciting paragraphs about her tour around Florida. She stepped away from her window. The day was still young and dinner wouldn’t be ready for another five hours or so. She figured she would head on down to the library and get back to work on her articles.  She grabbed her backpack and flew down the stairs. Her mother was in the kitchen, cleaning up from lunch. Rae came in and hugged her mom from behind and thanked for her everything she has done with that warm hug.<br/>
<br/>
“I am going to the Library. I’ll be back before sunset” Rae informed her. Her mother smiled, told her to be careful like she always did, and resumed cleaning. Rae’s father was at work, at the local power plant. He had been working there for twenty years. Rae ran outside, loving the fact she still nimble and in shape like she was when she was a kid. She hopped on her old bicycle her father had built for her. Her father had kept it in working order. Had it not been for him, the chains would have fallen off years ago. She wasn’t a kid anymore, but it felt good to explore her old stomping grounds. She even had lunch at the local diner a couple times this past week, and one of the cooks Rae had went to high school with would not stop checking her out. She knew she looked way womanlier now these days. He had not worked up the courage to ask her out yet but Rae felt it was coming. She had run into him a couple times at the farmer’s market when she was picking up produce for her mother. Of course, Rae would turn him down because she was seeing someone. Or was she? Did the thing she and the S.T.A.R.S. captain had going on count as seeing each other?  Rae furrowed her eyebrows as she rode down the dirt road. She had been home for three weeks. Factoring in the two weeks she had been away in Florida, counted as a full month she and the captain hadn’t seen each other. He hasn’t called once. She on the other hand, has called him. He had answered and they have only chatted for maybe a total fifteen minutes each time. Was he fucking someone else when she was gone? Rae’s gut didn’t tell her that but she had to postulate a reason why he hadn’t been calling. Why did he send her away and not join her, even if only for a few days? She didn’t like where the thoughts were taking her, so she stopped. She figured she would address that when she got back to Raccoon City. Right now, she needed to savor this peace because it was allowing her a chance to finish her articles. She was grateful for the progress she had been making. She also smirked at the thought of her tan lines still etched onto her skin. She definitely had accomplished a lot this past month.<br/>
<br/>
Rae pulled up to her local library and placed her bike onto the bike rack. She didn’t need to lock it. Everyone knew it was her bike, and no one really stole in her small town. She walked past a newspaper box and glanced over the headline. “Murders in Raccoon city escalate; Killers still on the lose”. Rae stopped in her tracks. She really had left the commotion behind her when she got away. She hadn’t thought about Jessica too much, not because she didn’t care, she just didn’t want to revisit the morbid memory. With a shaking hand, she reached into the box and pulled the first newspaper out. It had run yesterday. She read through the article with trembling fingers. Her face hardened as she read that this was the fourth set of homicides, and they have come to the conclusion the killers are cannibals based on body evidence. She glowered at the newspaper in her hands. Why was RPD struggling with finding these killers? With S.T.A.R.S being there too, surely, they could solve this. Rae dropped the newspaper. She didn’t want to think about Raccoon City right now. She had gotten away for a reason. Now the extra dark detail about cannibalism added to the murders made the existing fact of Jessica’s death much worse. Rae felt a tear forming at the corner of her eye, but she quickly brushed it away. She surmised that Captain Wesker probably wasn’t calling her because he was tied up with the cases. She hoped her parents weren’t going to see the newspapers. They may want to talk about it at dinner, and Rae was simply not in the mood.<br/>
<br/>
Pulling herself together, Rae strutted into the library she had spent so much time in as a kid. She loved this place. It had changed a bit over the years, but not by much. Her campus library was way higher tech and bustling than this quiet country library, but that didn’t bother her. It was a part of its charm. Rae will always appreciate the simple life even though she hungered to be apart of current affairs, and that generally demanded city life. That was a trade off she wanted to make. Thinking about her life choices had her idling in the lobby and she shook her head and brought herself out of it.<br/>
<br/>
“Focus Rae.” She demanded of herself, saying it aloud like an affirmation. She veered left from the lobby towards a set of three, tall oval windows that viewed a glittering blue lake.  Runoff from the mountains above fed this beautiful lake that had been there long before the library had ever been built. In front of each window was a computer station. She hopped onto the one she had been using for the past weeks and logged right in. She inserted her floppy disc and reviewed her article files, fixing spelling errors and adding details she had forgotten to include. She was at this for an hour when she decided to take a break and do something else. She logged into her Raccoon city state university student email account to check her emails. Not many other students were contacting her, but she got the occasional update from the school or an email from her advisor asking about the projects. The first email she saw in bold was “CAMPUS ADVISORY: PLEASE READ”. She clicked on it and read through it. The email was advising all students to be inside their dormitories by eight pm every night. Students are advised to travel in groups to and from class and for off-campus activities. This advisory will remain into effect until Raccoon City officials declare otherwise”. Rae blinked and brought her palms to her cheeks. This was starting to get bad. She wondered If she should go back at all, but she banished the thought. She had a degree to finish. And of course, there was Captain Wesker to see. She hoped he was alright. Rae clicked out of the email and sighed. Another email line caught her attention. She squinted her eyes. There was a mysterious headline that said “Read when you are alone” from an unknown sender in her email box. It was right below the campus advisory email. Curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on it. The email came from just a bunch of numbers and letters at AOL dot com address. Her eyes widened at the opening sentence that read;<br/>
<br/>
“Rae, I am looking for you but I can’t find you. I know you know who this is. Call Raccoon City Pharmacy at the evening times when you get this. I will be there all week nights, waiting for your call. Signed – RL”.<br/>
<br/>
Rae took a deep breath. Her fingers tensed on the computer mouse and keyboard. It seemed no matter what, business in Raccoon city was going to reach her , even if she wasn't there physically. She knew those initials belonged to Dr. Robert Lennard.  She hadn’t thought of him since Jessica died. She had preferred it that way. She was frustrated he had contacted her because it reminded her what he wanted to tell her. It seemed whatever secrets he needed to tell had to reach her ears. She was simultaneously relieved to hear from him, because that meant he was alright.  It wasn’t evening time yet, but when it came, Rae would make the call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten : Messenger is Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae learns the truth and decides to head back to Raccoon City.<br/>Wesker and Birkin deal with encroaching issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 19th,<br/>
Rae’s old bedroom<br/>
<br/>
Rae sat on the edge of her bed. She was staring silently at her immaculate, wooden floor. Her fingers were clinching the edge of her fabric blanket. She was taking in slow deep breaths, keeping herself calm. Rae had just got off the phone with Dr. Robert Lennard. What she had learned was not easy to process for her at the moment. When she had called the pharmacy, Dr. Lennard’s wife, the pharmacist there answered the phone with a worry in her voice. When she had passed it off to Lennard, Rae immediately started asking questions about where he had been and what his email was about. He had told her to hush and let him talk. Dr. Lennard then proceeded to inform Rae about the murders with information she never would have guessed would be true. He had told her that the murders were a result of a viral accident that Umbrella had been covering up. He had said that a virus they were working with in a nearby lab had leaked and turned the researchers and the local fauna into primal organisms only interested in consuming flesh. Rae told him that was crazy and couldn’t be true, and if were true, how come the police had not discovered that yet. She remembered Dr. Lennard’s frantic laugh on the other end. He sounded like he had snapped. He responded with the most shocking bit yet, the part Rae was having a hard time digesting. He said Umbrella had members of the Police and S.T.A.R.S on their payroll to sabotage the investigation so Umbrella would not be implicated. Rae felt defensive over that and had called him a liar, to which Dr. Lennard told her he had confided to her in mid May and the murders were still happening and told her to be the judge on why they hadn't stopped. He invited her to meet with him that night but Rae told him she wasn’t in town. He told her that it was probably better she did not come back, but if she was going to, to seek him out. He also let her know he didn’t know how much longer he had until they figured him out.  He told Rae that he got in touch with a journalist who worked over at Raccoon city times by chance and tipped him off. Before Rae could ask any more questions, he had to get off the phone. He didn’t know if they were tracking their calls or not, so he wanted to get out of there.<br/>
<br/>
After the call, Rae simply had put her Nokia cell phone on her pillow and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to make sense of it. She did not want to believe it, but if this was true, then the truth had to be put out there. Her head was swimming in the deep end. How could something like that even happen?  The R.P.D is corrupt? Rae instinctively reached for her Nokia phone and started to dial Captain Wesker’s number. He had to know what was going on, but in the middle of the dial she stopped. What if Captain was one of the people being paid off by Umbrella? Rae swallowed hard. She didn’t want to believe that. She felt like she would have caught onto something like that but then again could she really? He was a really reserved guy and he didn’t say much to he about his work or life plans. The most she knew about him was carnal in nature.  But surely if that were really the case, he wouldn’t mess around with a journalist? Then Rae’s heart sunk a bit. She wasn’t a real journalist yet. No one would believe her if she found out the truth, so to him, she wasn’t a credible threat. Rae threw her Nokia phone against her wall. She felt some tears welling up but she rubbed them away. She stood up and ran her fingers over her temples.<br/>
<br/>
She decided she would head back to Raccoon City as soon as possible and meet with Dr. Lennard. She didn’t want her parents to drive her. Whether or not she believed what was causing the murders, the threat of murders was still there. They would have to pass through the Arklay mountains to get to Raccoon and she did not want to put them at risk. Rae grabbed her wallet and flew down the stairs. Her parents were in the living room, holding hands while watching the television.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m going out.” Rae announced and went out the front door. She hopped on her bicycle. The evening sun was starting to set. She was heading to the local bus station to buy a ticket for the next ride to Raccoon city. If everything played out like she thought it would, Rae would meet with Dr. Lennard and get the details. She might even ask for the other journalist’s name so they could work together. The only nagging feeling that she could not get out of her chest was that of the Captain. He was kind to her and had made her feel so good on multiple occasions. She couldn’t imagine he was a part of such evil. Rae tightened her grips on her bicycle hand rails and pedaled faster towards the bus station. If it came down to that the only way she could find out is by asking him, Rae would do it. She would confront him. The bus station came into view and Rae felt a passionate vigor surge all over her. She was finally becoming a part of something important. This was serious business and she meant to play her role. </p><p>                                                          ***<br/>
July 22ndnd<br/>
Umbrella Underground Labs</p><p><br/>
“We have a problem Albert” Birkin said nervously. Wesker looked up from the injector pen in his hand.  Birkin had given it to him today and he was beyond pleased.<br/>
“Well, whenever are we ever short on those William?”. Wesker managed a short laughed. He turned his gaze back  longingly at the P-30 injector pen. His future was cradled in his palm. It had put him in great spirits. Birkin looked up from a screen he was looking at.<br/>
<br/>
“Actually, we have two problems.”. Wesker could feel Birkin wanted his full attention. He placed the injector pen in his side pocket and walked over to Birkin. He gave a go on kind of look at Birkin and folded his arms.<br/>
<br/>
“One of the security agents listened in on one of Dr. Lennard’s phone calls”. Birkin said. Wesker raised his eyebrows in an expression of slight of surprise.<br/>
<br/>
“Surprised he decided to use one of his own phones to make a call. What did the bastard say?” Wesker asked.<br/>
<br/>
“He used his wife’s pharmacy phone. Must have thought we didn’t tap that. That’s been tapped since she has been posted there.” Birkin laughed a bit but then his face grew serious. “Have you checked that Journalist’s girls’ phone lately?” Birkin asked. Wesker felt his face get a little hot. He understood what had happened now.<br/>
<br/>
“What did he tell her?”. He was dreading to hear it, but they needed to deal with it.<br/>
<br/>
“Not a lot, but enough. Enough to publish implicating evidence. I have already dispatched someone to handle Lennard and his wife. He shouldn’t be talking anymore.” Birkin announced. Wesker knew that meant death. This was going to look very bad to Rae. “Also, he apparently went to another journalist. We are going to have to find out who that was. He mentioned someone at the Raccoon City Times, we can probably get someone on that” Wesker realized now his time with Rae had passed. If she knew everything now, their playtime was surely over. “Also….” Birkin started and turned around and pressed a button on the console and the screen flicked over to a location he and Birkin had not seen in ten years.<br/>
<br/>
“The Training facility by the mansion is back online.” Wesker was drawn away from his thoughts of Rae and he looked at the screen.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s…. impossible….” Wesker said slowly and walked closer to the screen. Birkin pressed another button and play a video recording. Wesker’s eyes widened at the face of a man he believed to be dead appeared across the screen. A man he and Birkin helped kill ten years ago. He looked back at William Birkin, his peer and junior of two years. That facility, a couple clicks from the Spencer Mansion had set unused since Dr.James Marcus’s planned assassination.<br/>
“William, we are going to be very busy these next few days.” Wesker said and kept his eyes glued to the screen.<br/>
<br/>
“Whether that’s Marcus or not, I don’t care. There’s a self-destruct mechanism in that facility. We should have blown it ten years ago.” Birkin volunteered and looked down at his hands. “Wesker, what are you going to do about the girl?” Wesker heard his question and paused for a short moment but then turned to face him.<br/>
<br/>
“I will take care of that. Let’s talk about our next moves.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven : Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wesker executes his plan to near perfection.<br/>However, towards the end he is visited by someone he did not expect.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S.T.A.R.S Office<br/>
July 24th, 1998<br/>
<br/>
Wesker was walking briskly towards his office. The sun was beginning to set. He glanced out at the windows of the station to see the sun’s fading light casting evening shadows in the police station hallway. He hadn’t a moment to spare and quickened his pace. His opportune moment had arisen and he couldn’t afford to make any mistakes or delay. Birkin and he had decided Umbrella was probably looking to salvage what was left of the Mansion and they were probably stalling and debating on how that should look. Wesker had come up with a plan to address that. Wesker had pitched to Birkin that instead of expending a paid UBCS team, Umbrella would probably enjoy a slew of combat data at the free expense of the S.T.A.R.S. members. Birkin agreed that the execs wouldn’t turn that down. It didn’t need sharing, but Wesker would also steal a Tyrant sample from the mansion to present to the new organization as his way in. Wesker knew Birkin was aware of his ideas to leave Umbrella but how he did that was largely his business. Wesker had such a great idea forming that he found it shameful he had no one to share it with.<br/>
<br/>
He burst into his office and headed straight over to his desk. He and his Alpha S.T.A.R.S. team were about to go investigate Bravo team’s fallen helicopter. The green light to go into the Arklay woods have been given yesterday, from him, to the entire team. All apart of his rapidly, new developing plan. Wesker had sabotaged the Bravo’s helicopter so it would malfunction, giving Alpha team a chance to go after Bravo. Those steps were completed now, but he had more to go. He had to make sure they made it inside the mansion, and then he had even more work to do. Wesker couldn’t focus too much on the Marcus training facility. While it was disturbing that Dr. James Marcus had appeared again, he knew it was the work of one his crazy experiments. Birkin said he would activate the self- destruct system and that’s all Wesker needed to know about it. It was amusing one of the Bravo team members, the rookie, survived long enough to get inside. He and Birkin had seen Rebecca chambers and some unidentified man stumble onto the screen. He didn’t care though; she would be dead before sunrise and he had far more pressing matters to pay attention to.<br/>
<br/>
He slid his desk drawer out and retrieved some very important items. He pulled out his key card for the Mansion. He hadn’t been there in years, but he knew he would need it again at some point. He also retrieved the P30-injector pen. This was going to be used before the night was over, provided that tyrant was still sleeping in its chamber. It was a gamble, but the odds were strongly in his favor. He had a spare magazine in his desk too and grabbed it. It was going to be a long night for sure and those things at the mansion were not on his side or anyone’s.  He began to exit his office but stopped at the sound of his cellphone ringing. There was no reason for Birkin or anyone at Umbrella to be calling him right now for they knew he was working and couldn’t blow his cover. Wesker knew it could only be one person. He pulled out his phone and looked at the number. It was her. Rae’s number flashed incessantly as his device continued to ring. Wesker stared at it longer than he needed to. A thought passed through his mind. After tonight, he would never need this Umbrella-provided cellphone ever again. He knew she must be calling to ask about everything. He was a bit surprised knowing what she knew that she would even bother calling him.  He stared at it for a moment longer and then turned it off. He threw it in the trash and exited his office. He didn’t look back as he walked out. This was the last time he would ever be in this office and he couldn’t care less.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
Outskirts of Raccoon City<br/>
July 25th 5:55 AM in the morning, 1998.<br/>
<br/>
He had been sprinting for the last twenty-five minutes. He wasn’t tiring from his running and it was the most exhilarating feeling. The heat of the explosion of the mansion was long behind him. His mortality had died in that mansion and he couldn’t be happier. He was born a new. He could feel the powers of the virus coursing through his veins. He had never felt so good. It was better than sex. He stopped and looked down at the wound across his lower stomach. It was already closing up. His tissue was regenerating. He could hardly believe it. Birkin was right about him needing to die to obtain the true gifts the Progenitor virus had to offer. Wesker smirked and continued his running. If the S.T.A.R.S. survived, and he had a feeling they did because he saw Vickers come in with the chopper, it was no consequence to him. Jill had watched him get impaled. There was no reason for little miss Jill Valentine to think he had survived that. He was dead to the world and that’s what he wanted.<br/>
<br/>
He sprinted faster and faster. He couldn’t help himself. He was drinking in the new vivacious feeling of vigor. He was heading towards his façade apartment. He had left a few personal items there and he needed to change. Although he felt amazing, he knew he didn’t look it. He was covered in his own blood and his S.T.A.R.S vest and shirt were ripped and tattered. He smirked and wiped some dried blood from his lips. It had been a very long night of betraying both S.T.A.R.S and Umbrella. He deserved some rest before moving onto to his presentation to the new organization. The woods parted and revealed his complex. He was sure Umbrella would ransack it in a few hours once they found out he might be dead. More importantly though, he had to make sure the neighbors didn’t see him. Although it was still early in the morning, he knew someone must have heard that blast and called something in. He saw very few lights on in some apartments but they were none the less still on. He crept through hedges and dodged street lights all the way to the front of his apartment. However, when he got there, he was met with someone he didn’t expect to find. Rae was slumped over his steps, her back against his door. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling from gentle breaths. She was sleeping. Wesker’s lips twitched and he just stood there unsure what to do. Finally, he stepped up to his door and unlocked it. He reached down and picked her up with incredible ease. She was easy to pick up before, but now it was even more effortless. He carried her inside and kicked his door shut gently. He softly laid her down on his couch and took a step back. Rae showing up was not a part of the plan but he had to proceed as normal. He turned away from her to head towards his shower.<br/>
<br/>
“Albert?” He heard her say. She had awakened. He turned back around to face her and watched her eyes widen at the sight of him.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello Rae.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve : The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae awakens inside Wesker's apartment, but also wakes up to the Truth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wesker's apartment<br/>
July 25th, Early Morning 1998</p><p>  Rae slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and adjusted herself, only to find she was on a couch. Her surroundings started to make sense. She was inside Captain Albert Wesker's apartment. She turned her head and found his back to her. She tensed up a bit, for Rae knew some things now that made it hard to believe that there was a potential foe before her.<br/>
<br/>
It had been a long night for Rae. Falling asleep on his uncomfortable door step had not been her intention, but she was just so tired. The moment she stepped foot off the bus at the Raccoon City Bus station,just a day ago, had been a non-stop game of find Doctor Lennard.  The first thing she did was drop all her stuff off at her dorm room. Glancing at the empty cot in the corner of her room brought a wave of feelings onto Rae she was not ready to deal with, but she successfully ignored it. She had to be strong right now. She went straight to the pharmacy. The tech there said they had not seen Mr or Mrs Lennard since yesterday. She demanded a home phone number to which she was given. She had called it and there was no response. Rae had gone back to the campus and searched for some of Dr.Lennard's students. She had to wait for the next morning to track some down in the greenhouse. She asked if they knew where he lived. None of them knew, except one. It was a male student who said he had to drop off some parcels of instruments for Dr.Lennard one day. Rae given was the information but not without scrutiny. The guy student had asked with her with a devilish grin if she was trying to find a way to bring her grade up. Rae had ignored the sexist comment and made up some lie about how they had an interview planned, but he forgot to give her his address. Once supplied with the address, Rae took a bus to the nearest stop that brought her to the affluent suburbs of Raccoon City. No doubt all the wealthy Umbrella doctors, pharmacists, researchers and professors lived here.  When she had made it to their home, the lights were off. No one had answered the door. Rae went around back to snoop through the windows and had found nothing. Defeated after hours of searching, Rae had walked all the way back to campus, not even bothering to wait for the bus.</p><p> It was during this walk home that Rae had decided that something must have happened to the Lennards. It was during this walk that Rae knew the chances of her finding this other reporter were super slim now. It was also when she decided that she needed to confront Captain Wesker. This man she had been strangely connected to. Could he really be a bad guy? Rae had to find out. The truth deserved to be known.  Something awful was happening to the area and a resolution was needed. Rae had called him when she made it back to her campus. He didn't answer. There was no surprise. Rae had decided she would go straight to his apartment and confront him. He wasn't home or wasn't answering when she got there. She knocked furiously.<br/>
<br/>
"I can do this all night!" Rae had announced to the empty apartment. However she was lying to herself. The day had been exhausting walking all over Raccoon City.  She eventually had slumped down his door and her knocking had rescinded. She couldn't remember when sleep took her, but it had and the next thing she knew she was inside his apartment, looking at his back.<br/>
<br/>
"Albert?" She said softly. She sat up a little. He had turned around to face her, and she was shocked at what she saw.<br/>
<br/>
"Hello Rae." She barely heard him because she was in shock at the blood and tattered clothing that adorned him. His well-defined abdominals had a large circular scar protruding from it. That was not there the last time she had seen him without clothes, and it looked fresh. Her eyes traveled up his chest up to his face. There was blood on his lips and cheeks. However, more jarring than the scar on his stomach was his eyes. They were faintly glowing a reddish hue. Rae inhaled a sharp breath and backed her body up against the sofa as far as it would let her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	"What-wh-what happened?! Why...." She was having trouble processing the words and understandably so.  He took a step forward. His face was an emotionless slate to her.<br/>
<br/>
"I've had a long night Rae. I know you are here for answers, but I am not in the mood to entertain them for you." He told her coldly. His answer just threw her a curve ball. Rae had not planned to get this far with him, but why had brought her inside? Rae straightened up her posture to assert dominance.<br/>
<br/>
"Is it true? Just tell me." Rae found herself standing up despite her legs being sore. "And what happened to Doctor Lennard?"<br/>
<br/>
She studied his face for some kind of reaction, but he gave her none. She watched him start to pull his gloves off.<br/>
<br/>
"I think you know the answer to that Rae." He said tersely. Rae blinked. There really was something awful happening here, and he was a part of it.<br/>
<br/>
"You.....hurt people." She said slowly. He had plopped his blood stained gloves on his coffee table.<br/>
<br/>
"Rae, why are you here?" He asked her. He ran his fingers through his hair. She didn't know what to say to that because she felt it was obvious.  She took another step forward, surprising herself with her bravery.<br/>
<br/>
"I've come for the truth." Rae informed him. That managed a slight smirk out of him.<br/>
<br/>
"You have it.  Umbrella caused the murders and I am not really a S.T.A.R.S. captain. As for the doctor, he has been made to disappear. Company policy." he told her. Rae felt her heart speed up in her chest. If he was being this open about it to her, did that mean death for her? Rae glanced over at the door. He seemed to know what she was thinking as he casually took his vest off. "You are free to go. I was never going to harm you. I brought you in because you looked uncomfortable." The last comment confused her for sure, but she had to stay on guard.<br/>
<br/>
"So you know about the murders and you had the power to stop it." Rae countered. She saw him leaning on his wall now, his arms folded. He looked like he was just enduring a scolding from her that didn't affect him one way or the other.<br/>
<br/>
"My orders were not to." He said casually. She saw him looking at her carefully. Rae felt her hands clench up.<br/>
<br/>
"I dont understand." Rae said angrily. She saw that Wesker had looked away from her and uttered a slight sound that seemed to communicate he was not looking to explain himself.<br/>
<br/>
"Listen Rae. I am a man on my own path, long before I met you. The situation is what it is. I have bigger plans and I dont expect you to be aligned with them." He got off the wall and walked towards her. Rae felt frozen in place, but she did her best to not show any fear. He didn't stop until he was inches from her. She felt him reach into her pocket and pull out her Nokia cell phone. He held it out to the side and crushed it effortlessly. That type of strength was inhumane. Rae didn't know what to feel. He let the pieces fall to his carpet floor, creating a mess. "There was a tracker in that device. Trust me, you don't want Umbrella to know who you are my dear." Rae was starting to feel complex anger course through her veins. He had planted a tracking device on her and was so flippant about telling her about it. Then he destroyed it right in front of her like it was nothing. A gift he had given her, just crushed up. Rae felt livid.<br/>
<br/>
"So what now?!" She asked harshly. "You are just going to keep helping this company cover up fucked up things like this?" She was almost yelling now. He was still hovering before her. Rae still wasn't sold he was going to let her go for knowing what she knew. If it made Dr.Lennard get killed, then she most likely was next.<br/>
<br/>
"I do not work for them anymore. They can worry about themselves for I have new horizons.That's why its zero consequence for me whether you share what you know or not. Its Umbrella's problem now and to this world, I am a dead man" His eyes flashed when he said that. She looked back down at his scar and looked back at him with questions in her eyes. "I'm afraid I wont be appealing to your sense of justice tonight. I am just looking out for myself." Rae furrowed her eyebrows at his comment.<br/>
<br/>
"I cared about you. I wanted to see if this was a lie that was tarnishing your name! But its true and you dont even care that you did these things." Rae choked out and looked up at him with a fervor in her eyes. "So I was just a fuck for you huh? Just someone to lay." He canted his head to the side and said nothing at her question and stepped away. He started to remove his ripped S.T.A.R.S. shirt.<br/>
<br/>
"Rae, if you want to make sure Umbrella doesn't find you here, you need to go. I am leaving and you won’t be seeing me again." When he said that, Rae felt a dagger in her chest. Despite how upset she was about finding out the truth she found herself not wanting him to go.  There was an uncomfortable,tense and short silence but Wesker broke it. "A word of caution Rae, be careful. Searching for the truth can have dangerous implications. I suggest finding better ways to watch your back. Storming into someone's place demanding the truth is an easy way to get yourself killed."<br/>
<br/>
"Like you care" Rae said harshly and knew it was time for her to leave, especially if it meant with her life. She started for his door but felt a hand reach out and grab her wrist. She looked back at him. His grip was strong, much stronger than it was the last time she had felt it. Something had changed in him but Rae couldn't even begin to make sense of it. She didn't bother yanking her wrist away. She just looked at him, wondering what he was going to do.<br/>
<br/>
"We are all people of convictions. I have mine and your have yours. You may not like mine, and that's okay with me. I just want you to know that I like yours. Your tenacity is admirable. But above all, as I said, just be careful. There are many dead journalists who learned too much." His grip on her wrist loosened, and he slowly let go, brushing her finger tips with his. Rae felt her heart beat faster and her brain buzz.  "I suppose it would be asking too much for a last kiss?" She heard him ask. Rae couldn't believe he even asked her that. The audacity and unmitigated gall of such a request at a time like this made her furious. This was all too much and it felt like no amount of disconnected vacation time would help her sort all of this out. Rae really couldn't think of anything to say, so she stepped back and continued for the door. She slammed it behind her and angrily walked down his steps. She had to think of her next moves, but she needed to do it far away and in a safe place. There was one thing she knew for sure though. She did have to publish the truth. She didn't know how yet, but she was going to. Rae looked at sky that was slowly turning to blue. The sun was rising on a new day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen : Hell Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Months later, Rae is waiting for a contact to meet her at a local inn bar.<br/>However the night does not go as planned and turns into a nightmare quickly.<br/>As Rae looks for a way to survive the ordeal, an old friend shows up to offer his help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raccoon City Alley Way<br/>
September 30th, 1998</p><p> </p><p>      Her flats clicked over the cobble stone alley way. Her heart was thumping in her chest and her throat was dry. She had been involuntarily running for about twenty minutes now, and she had not had a chance to stop and catch her breath. This alleyway was quit, so she stopped and leaned against the damp, brick wall of an old antique shop. Rae’s hands were shaking. This night had taken a terrible, unexplained turn. She had been running away from what appeared to be drunk cannibals. There was no other way for her to wrap her head around what she had witnessed in the restaurant lobby at the Apple Inn. Rae stood there panting and replayed the evening in her head, trying to see if there was anything that had happened on her way to the Apple Inn that would be a clue to what the hell was going on tonight.<br/>
<br/>
The night had started out promising. She had been waiting there at the bar for someone. A new contact she had worked hard to touch base with was finally going to follow through with meeting, and she had been very excited about it.  Ever since Wesker had left Raccoon City, Rae had witnessed a lot of questionable change take place. The fallout of him leaving left a lot of unanswered questions but did confirm many suspicions. Rae had filed a missing person report on Doctor Lennard, of which no lead way was made, and additionally was of no surprise to Rae. The S.T.A.R.S had been suspended and the reasons why were strange. She couldn't follow up with any of them. She had not seen any of the other members since Wesker left. The Arklay mountain killers still have not been found but it seemed Chief Irons and the Mayor were taking every chance they could to talk to the press about how its going to be okay. Rae knew Doctor Lennard had talked to someone at Raccoon City Times. She had been working to find out who that was ever since that last night she saw Wesker.<br/>
<br/>
She had kept her head down and finished her projects. She published her mundane articles and aced her classes. She pestered Raccoon City times to accept her as an intern of which they agreed. That was her first step to finding the aforementioned reporter. She then would drop hints to the  employees that she knew Dr.Lennard from the university and tried to see if any offered a reaction to that information. One man did. His name was Ben Bertolucci, but he was highly suspicious of her and reluctant to talk to her about anything. Rae had understood that because confirming that you knew this kind of information could paint a target on your back, hence why she had to be careful about how she went about it herself.After working on him for a month and half, he finally agreed to meet somewhere away from the office and talk. Rae knew in her heart, that if she and someone else teamed up to expose what they knew together, in a tasteful and safe way, that she would be doing the right thing. It would avenge Jessica and Dr.Lennard for starters and help out the rest of the world.<br/>
<br/>
While her objective was clear to her heart, her mind had been muddy. This self-appointed mission had brought very little clarity to her mental and emotional states. She had a hard time believing any of it was real to begin with but of course she knew it was. That last time in Wesker’s apartment was two months ago, but she thought it about often. He had a different aura to him that night, and was dripping with something sinister. What Rae could not understand was why he hadn’t killed her. She was a loose end to whatever craziness he was participating in. He had let her go and even warned her about her lifestyle choices and the Umbrella corporation. She couldn’t really get past that, and it made it more difficult that he asked to kiss her. He felt so strong in his inhumane grip that evening. He could have just forced himself on her if he wanted to, but he didn’t. Rae gathered that the nature of their relationship, although purely sexual, had always been a free exchange and it seemed he valued that. Rae often cursed herself for thinking about it too much, because it did not help her with her present goals.<br/>
<br/>
Rae had waited at the bar lobby for an hour. Ben Bertolucci, a tall male reporter with who wore his hair in a bun, was late. Rae thought he was kind of cute. She entertained the thought that she could get her mind of Wesker and try her luck with Ben. The issue was she couldn’t bring herself to like him though. He seemed cowardly and rude, and Rae didn’t have the patience for that. She tussled with the fact if liking someone was a prerequisite to climb into bed with them and decided for her, it was.  It was kind of funny , ultimately. This guy Ben was trying to expose something evil just like her, and he was less likable than Albert Wesker, who had a hand in the very actions they were trying to expose.<br/>
<br/>
As the night wore on, Rae had ordered herself a drink. She stared at the vodka and cranberry in her hand longingly. She wished she was at J’s Bar right now with Jessica, knocking a few back. Rae wanted to just laugh and have a good time but she knew those days were behind her now.  She took conservative sips of her drink here and there, making sure to remain coherent for Ben. She was starting to get the feeling that he would not show. His personality certainly garnered flakiness. Rae was about to give up when she heard shouts outside. A woman screamed bloody murder, the highest pitch scream Rae had ever heard in her life.  Everyone in the hotel lobby and bar looked up from whatever they were being pre-occupied with to listen. Rae stepped away from the bar. The barkeep hopped over the bar and started heading towards the lobby entrance. The screaming continued.<br/>
<br/>
Rae then saw the barkeep retreat. A woman had run into the lobby. She was holding her neck with her hands and crying out wildly. Rae saw blood squirting out past the woman’s fingers. She stumbled left and right and asked for someone to help her. Rae took a step closer to her, trying to process it. She felt a desire to help her but a protective instinct was keeping her from running right up to her. The woman finally dropped to her knees and her screaming ceased. She was bleeding out. Rae looked at the bar keep and finally found the words to speak.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s bleeding. Do something!” Rae commanded. The barkeep had a bar towel in his hand. He dropped down to the woman and placed the towel on her neck. The towel turned red in a matter of seconds. It was a futile effort. The other lobby tenants had gathered around in a circle now, murmuring seriously amongst themselves. Rae caught some of their words, and she thought she heard someone say "Just like on the news" and "I thought it was fake" as a response to the person who said it. Rae started to feel uneasy. The killers were never caught and what that meant to Rae was that Umbrella didn't clean up their mess. Is that result what happened to this woman just now? Rae stepped past the scene and looked outside. What she saw stopped her heart. Just outside was a group of ten people, shuffling in front of the hotel entrance. They looked drunk and sick. The closest ones to her view had blood smeared all over their chins and cheeks. They started to pile near the door to the hotel lobby. Rae heard their rhythmic thumps against the door. A stench was wafting in lightly, despite the door being closed. It smelled sour and rotten. Rae crinkled her nose. She took a step back and heard a scream from upstairs. The sound of glass windows breaking followed afterwards.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh no….” Rae had said. Things had gone from bad to worse and they were about to turn even more bleak. The barkeep started screaming. The woman, who was incapacitated from blood loss just a moment ago, had shot up and was biting his arm viscously. One of the lobby tenants reached down to pull them apart but was failing to do so.  Rae heard a caw from a crow overhead and looked up. A pack of ten crows had flown into the lobby and they likely were what caused the glass windows breaking. Rae knew they were going to attack by the way they all intently stared down at them.<br/>
<br/>
“Go to the safety of your hotel rooms! Hurry!” She shouted and that seemed to entice the crows. Rae knew it was time to run.  The bar keep was still struggling with the woman biting him. Rae picked up one of the wooden bar stools she had been sitting on earlier. She dashed over and raised it high over the bloody, crazed woman. She brought it down hard on the back of her head. A gurgling, choking moan emitted from the woman’s lips and she slumped over dead. Before Rae could say anything else, hear fear of the crows attacking had quickly realized. They swooped down and started to peck at the lobby inhabitants.  Rae dashed for the nearest hallway. She had found an open window and climbed out it, wanting to get as far away from the Apple Inn Lobby as she possibly could.<br/>
<br/>
She had run a long time. She had run past more of those stinking, cannibalistic people. She heard crows cawing over head and kept running. She finally made it to a quiet alley and she just had to stop and take a break and think hard. And she had. She had been so focused on her meeting up with Ben that she did not even think about some of the attacks that have been on the news that past two days. Not a single instance on her way to the Apple Inn on this night gave any indication that it would turn out like this, but if she had been actively listening to the news, she would have connected the dots a bit faster. Rae had a pretty smart feeling that Umbrella was tied to this somehow.  She was so close to meeting up with Ben, so of course a curveball like this had to be thrown to put more distance between herself and her goal. She sighed. She also felt like throwing up. She had killed someone back there. She choked back the feeling. She had to worry about how to get to safety now. She needed her backpack with her laptop in it. That had everything Dr.Lennard had told her written down, plus hours of personal Umbrella research. She couldn’t lose that. Rae peaked her out from the alley. She knew she was only a couple blocks away from campus. She saw a few of those cannibals out on the street, but they were slow.<br/>
<br/>
“Zombie like….” Rae whispered and looked up at the sky. The moon was barely visible behind the dark clouds. She had to get her things and get out of Raccoon city. Rae took a sharp breath. She would need to change into some actual tennis shoes and athletic clothes if she wanted to see this night through. Rae darted out of the alleyway and ran towards the campus. She heard the moans of the zombies on the street get fainter as she got further away from them.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
Rae quietly snuck into her dormitory room and gently shut her door. There was hardly anyone on campus save a few shambling zombies. She did hear a scream when she snuck past the cafeteria. When she got to the clear doors to see what happened, she saw she was too late to be of any help. Two students she had seen almost every other day on her way to Public speaking class were viscously eating one of the janitorial staff. Rae told herself to not allow herself to get distracted again, because Raccoon city had turned into a hellish landscape and it was every woman for herself. Rae started to quickly disrobe. She felt gross and was tempted to take a shower, but she was too scared to even consider that a safe option. She needed to get the hell out of Raccoon city.  She stood in her dorm room with just her panties and her shirt on when she heard a voice behind her.<br/>
<br/>
“Good Evening Rae”. She knew that voice. She whipped around but no one was there. Then her eyes travelled to a shelf that hovered over her blow-up mattress. There was a black cache box with a screen on top of it. Her eyes travelled up to see her dorm window was broken. She was so frantic she didn’t even notice the glass on the floor. However, she had just heard Wesker’s voice and she turned her attention back to the box and the blank screen.<br/>
<br/>
“Wesker?” she asked quietly with some fear in her voice. The screen on top of the cache flickered and he came into view. He was sitting on a chrome chair, dressed in all black, with his iconic shades on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Not going to call me Albert now? Hmm. This room looks familiar” His tone seemed playful but Rae was in no mood to play. She saw that he shifted in his seat and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his upper lip. “Still looking healthy I see”.  Rae felt her cheeks get hot, for she was half naked on her end and Wesker was getting a full view. She wanted to cover back up but he had already seen every inch of her so there was no point.<br/>
<br/>
“Whats happening here? Tell me!” Rae demanded of him with worry in her voice. His smirk disappeared as quickly as it had shown up.<br/>
<br/>
“Have you been bitten?” He asked her seriously. Rae shook her head no. “Good, keep it that way.” Rae heard a pressure release from the cache. She looked down to see a drawer slide out. A shiny black hand gun with spare magazines appeared. Rae stepped towards it. She really didn’t know how to fire a gun or reload one. “I regret that I didn’t at least let you shoot at the range that day when you found me there.” Wesker informed her. Rae reached in and grabbed the hand gun. She ran her fingers over the grip. She looked at Wesker.<br/>
<br/>
“What are they? Are those things the ones that have been killing people in the mountains?” Rae asked.<br/>
<br/>
“To an extent, yes. The creatures you are seeing all over the city now are a result of another Umbrella accident.” She saw him sit back and press his fingertips together. “Rae, I don’t have much time. I have other matters I have to see to, but you must know a few things. Take this weapon, aim for the head if you have to, but try to avoid any confrontation. Do not let them bite you. If they do, you might as well turn the gun on yourself because you will become like them in an hour or less.” He paused for a moment to let his information sink in before continuing.” You also need to get out of the city. Raccoon is going to be sanitized via nuclear missile. If you are not out of the city limits by then, I am afraid your dreams of becoming a prominent journalist end tonight.” Rae couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She gripped the screen with both hands.<br/>
<br/>
“What?! How long do I have?” She asked, her voice shaking with anger at her potential fate.  For a moment, Rae thought she saw Wesker frown with worry, but if he did, he wasn’t doing it anymore for her to see.<br/>
<br/>
“You have an hour Rae. I suggest you get moving. Steal a car. The city limits have road blocks set up and guards in the surrounding country side. My suggestion is you take to the woods and try to slip past any sentries you see. Use the gun if you have to.” Rae nodded. She could spare her disbelief later, she had to act now. However, there was one thing she was nagging to ask.<br/>
<br/>
“Why are you helping me?” She asked. The smirk he had earlier came right back and he leaned in toward the camera.<br/>
<br/>
“Good Luck Rae”. He said and the screen went black. Rae stepped back, completely shocked. She then looked out her broken window to see the moon peaked from out behind the clouds. It filled her room with gracious lunar light. She eyed her backpack in the corner of her room. It was time for her to take what she came here for and get out. She owed it to herself and the world to escape this death trap madness. She could not accept the end here for she had a story to tell. She could process why Wesker was helping her another time. She looked down at the hand gun in her hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s do this”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen : The Last Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae is on a successful wave as a Journalist. She still has unfinished business with the Umbrella story, but a surprise visit from the past shows up in her apartment to help with that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 9th, 2003.<br/>
The Salient Seattlite newspaper office </p><p>“This is quite intriguing Miss Siverling. Did you say you actually met some of these people?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, I have. Many years ago.”<br/>
<br/>
A woman sat in a seat in a large office. She was dressed to impress, wearing grey pleated skirt with black hose and grey flats. She wore a tight, greyish-white turtle neck the hugged her frame in a comely fashion. Her hair was neat in a flawless bun. A silver purse sat on the edge of the desk. It was none other than Rae Siverling, and she watched as one of the chief editors of the Salient Seattlite read her most recent written article. She glanced out the clear walls that lined the office. The see-through walls presented the Seattle city scape.  It was an overcast, rainy day accompanied with wind chill. Despite the cold weather, Rae liked Seattle. She had been living here for a year now and had mostly been doing free-lance work. She glanced back over at the editor, who seemed very engrossed in her piece.  Rae had done an expose on the newly formed Anti-bioterrorism response force called B.S.A.A., courtesy of her old contacts. She had gotten in touch with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine some years ago. They had met at a diner in North Carolina somewhere to chat.  After surviving Raccoon City, Rae needed to connect with people who knew what was really going on in the world. The problem was Rae was not really interested in telling them about her connection to Wesker, so she only talked about Doctor Lennard and her being his confidant. They kept in touch after that, and when she heard about their new organization, Rae asked if she could do a piece on them. Chris also put her in touch with his sister, Claire Redfield, another raccoon city survivor. She was a part of an organization called Terrasave, and Rae couldn’t wait to do an expose on that too. She wanted the world to know who the good guys were. As for exposing Umbrella, that whole project was a mess that felt impossible to sort through. Before she could think too much more about it, the chief editor brought her back to reality.<br/>
<br/>
“Looks good. We can run it next Friday. Payment will be debited to your account. Thank you, Miss Siverling. Can we expect more pieces like this from you in the future?” He asked and stood up to reach out his hand. Rae stood up and shook the editor’s hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, you can.” Rae smiled. She could see the editor had a question left in his eyes. She knew what he wanted to ask. The other editor had asked the same thing when she did a piece of the military industrial complex’s recent use of privately manufactured bioweapons.<br/>
<br/>
“Miss Siverling, I understand you are a survivor of Raccoon city. Would you ever do a piece on that?” The question would always get the same answer from her. She was never going to do that. Never.<br/>
<br/>
“I must respectfully decline to speak about that.” Rae said firmly. The editor nodded simply and Rae smiled again and took her leave. She waltzed out of the office and towards the elevator. It opened to reveal an empty car to her relief. She didn’t feel like interreacting with any more people today. She stepped inside and initiated the descent down to the first floor. Rae returned back to her thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
It had been quite the journey after surviving Raccoon City. Rae still couldn’t believe she made it out that night, even with Wesker’s help.  Once she got out of the city limits, she had walked to the nearest town and called her family from a store phone. Her parents had bombarded her with questions about the whole ordeal but she had always communicated to them that she rather not talk about it. Rae had laid low at her parents’ home for a couple months until she was ready to proceed with her life. She had to start from scratch at a new California university to gain her Masters degree. She interned for a newspaper company in Los Angeles, and then moved to Seattle. She considered herself extremely fortunate to have survived Raccoon City and to have become a somewhat decent and established journalist. She was actually making money from her articles now. However, money was not the motivator. The truth was and should always be the motivator. The only problem left was that Umbrella some how had skirted responsibility of the Raccoon City incident. Media stories were spun to make it look like a chemical leak. Anyone who spoke out to question the story or offer the alternative and actual truth were quickly dismissed. Rae didn’t want to be seen as a hack. She wanted to get her facts straight. She wanted to be published with multiple credible sources and voices. But where were they? It seemed any messengers that wanted to share the truth turned up dead. Her current contacts, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine have already been dismissed. It felt like a fruitless end. The only thing she felt like she could do was do consistent stories on relevant material that might one day lead to a revealing expose on Umbrella.<br/>
<br/>
Rae exited the elevator and stepped onto the busy, cold streets of Seattle. She had come a long way indeed and she needed to keep going. She figured she would go home to her apartment and relax for a bit before she phoned Claire Redfield about the proposed Terrasave Story. It would be uplifting to talk about an organization that goes at great lengths to help areas affected negatively by bioweapons used by terrorists. Bioweapons that no doubt would not have existed if Umbrella didn't make them in the first place. Rae smiled a bit to herself for she was happy she had this hopeful prospect. She walked to the nearest taxi and took it back to her apartment.<br/>
<br/>
Rae made it to her apartment and slid her keys into the lock. When she opened the door to her living room, she noticed a man reading a newspaper sitting on her couch.  His black gloved fingers gripped either side of the paper that kept his face hidden. The headline of the paper read Skirmishes in the middle east are seeing use of bioweapons; Who are their suppliers? Rae froze. There was someone in her apartment and she was the only one had the key. She just stood in her doorway unable to speak right away. The newspaper folded down and revealed a face she hadn’t seen in almost four years. His smooth face and hair were still perfect. It was as if he hadn’t aged a day. Rae started to feel movement coming back to her, but she felt her heart beating in her neck. She slowly closed her door but wedged the key in between her fingers, as means of a weapon. She saw him look her up and down.<br/>
<br/>
“Well look at you.” He said in his distinct voice that she had always liked. She couldn't believe it.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you doing here Wesker?” She asked coldly.  She didn’t want to make him feel welcome, even though a part of her was elated to see him. This man had done terrible things and she wasn’t sure he was altogether human. He had set people up to die. He had knowledge of Umbrella’s dirty work and was in a position to expose them as a S.T.A.R.S. captain, and he didn’t.  This man also saved her life. The feelings of conflict that she felt every now and then were being amplified by his presence. She stood by her doorway. His face didn’t seem to change.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought I would check up on you.” He patted the space next to him on her couch.  Was he serious? Rae was not going to entertain this game. Rae rolled her eyes and finally walked into her apartment living room like she owned the place, because she in fact, did. She set her things on her kitchen counter. She had no intentions of letting him toy with her. Though a part of her felt that he never really was toying with her. It was possible that this man legitimately enjoyed her company and this was the only way he knew how to show it.<br/>
<br/>
“I guess we can add breaking and entering to your laundry list of crime. Though I’m sure it pales in comparison.” Rae said harshly. Wesker seemed to ignore her comment. He had taken off his shades and set them on her coffee table. Rae saw that his eyes still retained that reddish hue she saw that night at his apartment. He tapped her newspaper article.<br/>
<br/>
“This was a good piece. You’ve stayed relevant.” He complimented her. He watched her carefully and Rae could feel his eyes on her as she arranged her items on her counter. When she was finished, she leaned on the wall of her living room and folded her arms.<br/>
<br/>
“I doubt you came all this way to tell me that. I’ll ask again, why are you here?” Rae asked guardedly. He patted the couch again with his black gloved hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Why don’t you come over here and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” He said in a very alluring manner. Rae felt a tingle between her legs, but promptly ignored it. Rae slowly walked over to her couch and sat on the end farthest from him. She wasn't going to be too trusting of this visit just yet. He seemed to smirk at her doing this. “You’ve stayed relevant and beautiful.” She felt her cheeks start to burn. Why was it that he always was able to make her feel this way? Rae stared at him. He was still so handsome. She couldn’t believe he was here. He scooted closer to her, seeming to enjoy this little rendezvous. “I have something for you.” He said. He reached into his pocket in his black jacket and produced a shiny disc in a case. He set it on her coffee table gently. Rae blinked.<br/>
<br/>
“What is this?” Rae asked and she scooted closer to reach out for the disc. Wesker was still smirking and it was growing wider by the second.<br/>
<br/>
“That my dear, is several files on the Umbrella corporation. Audio, video, photography, report scans, reports and testimonials of employees and citizens alike.  I have composed them for you. Use what you like.” He said casually. Only the biggest break through she ever needed and he was just handing it over to her. Why was he helping her expose Umbrella? Yes, he had no ties to them anymore but why does he care so much that they go down? Rae regarded him with a questioning glare. She didn’t want to be curt with him anymore, only honest.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t understand your actions Wesker.” Rae stated. He canted his head towards her and scooted a little closer. He kept scooting closer and Rae in turn scooted as far back to the couch as it would allow, but she was running out of space.<br/>
<br/>
“Does every action need an explanation?” He countered but Rae wasn’t letting up. She placed the disc back on her coffee table and looked at him with the most serious expression she could muster.<br/>
<br/>
“These do. I need to know why you didn’t kill me that night. I need to know why you helped me out of Raccoon City. I need to know why you are trying to help me now or I can’t accept this.” She said to him. He had scooted much closer to her now. She felt his gloved hand grip her cheek. She didn’t shirk away from him. She remembered what happened when she tried to refuse his gifts. However, the consequences of refusing his gifts were never bad.<br/>
<br/>
“Rae….” He said her name softly and he leaned and kissed her other cheek. “I want to help you because I like you. So, let me.” He told her. Rae started to feel the tingles return. A warmth started to pulsate below her waist. She couldn’t deny that she was enjoying him tantalizing her with the idea of sex, after all these years. He brought his lips over to hers, but hovered there. “Let me give this to you.” He pleaded gently to her. Rae nodded slowly and reached her hands up to his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Albert. I—I don’t know what to say to all this.” She said in earnest. He emitted a short laugh and gently nicked her chin.<br/>
<br/>
“So, say nothing.” And with that response he followed with kissing her on the mouth. It started out soft but he began to add pressure. Rae didn’t want to think about anything more at the moment. It had been a while for her since her last sexual escapade in Los Angeles with another intern. Rae opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slip in and he did so almost immediately. He pulled away and started to take his black jacket off. He looked around and smiled slightly. “These are nicer accommodations. Don’t tell me you have a blow-up mattress here.” Rae felt a smile tugging at her lips.<br/>
<br/>
“No Albert, I have an actual bed.” Rae said in playfully annoyed tone. She felt him scoop her up from her couch with ease. She had almost forgotten about this new, unexplained condition that contributed to his abilities. He held her up like a bride on her wedding day, and the idea was absurd to her. The two of them. It would never happen. She was a career woman and he was an enigma that was likely a sociopath with very few fleeting moments of humanity.<br/>
<br/>
“Where is it?” He asked. Rae pointed to a door and he started for it. Rae couldn’t believe what was happening. Part of her had always guessed he might show up again in her life but she always thought it was best he didn’t. But he was here now and she would worry about the implications of that later. When they got to the door, Rae opened it for him and it revealed a small, simple bedroom. Her room had a queen-sized bed with purple satin sheets. “Hm.Cute.” He remarked and stepped inside. He laid Rae down and instantly climbed over her. “I have never been able to make sense of my constant gravitation to you. But I stopped trying to a long time ago. I hope you can do me the same favor.” Rae didn’t know what to say to his comment. There was no future for them and they both knew that. Rae really wished he would leave her alone because of the moral conflict he caused inside of her. He seemed to know that and ran a finger over her lips. “One more time for old time’s sake and I promise I’ll leave you alone forever.” When he said that, Rae felt a little pain in her chest. Did she really want to never see him again? This man saved her from her certain death in Raccoon City. He also had caused certain death to others.<br/>
<br/>
“Albert, I….” She stuttered softly, not sure how to follow up the comment. He kissed her forehead and leaned his lips down to her ear.<br/>
<br/>
“There is something else I want you to know. If I hadn’t had Doctor Lennard intercepted as early as I did, he would’ve successfully told you enough for Umbrella to look for you and kill you too. I didn’t know why I went at such great lengths to prevent that from happening, but I am glad I did.” He whispered to her. She couldn’t believe she was hearing this. Rae slid her hands down his chest and to his crotch, where she cupped his pulsing erection with both her hands. He turned his head to her. “Eager, are we?”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Rae asked with a smirk on her face, reenacting a line from their first encounter. She noticed that he liked that, returning a smirk of his own. He grinded himself into her and started to fumble with her skirt.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, I am.” He replied. He pushed her skirt up and reached up for her hose. He ripped a hole to where her opening was and Rae’s eyes widened. “And I don’t want to be gentle about it.” He declared. After saying that, there were no more words that needed to be said. Rae pulled her turtle neck over her head and he followed suit with his own black sweater. She took the glorious view of his upper body, toned and without blemish. The scar she had seen that night in his apartment was gone. She felt him cup her breasts with his hands in a firm grip, massaging over the smooth fabric of her bra. She let out a moan of approval. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck while grinding his erection into her again.  Feelings of pleasure washed over her and she allowed them to take over. Rae reached down and grabbed at his pants zipper. He started to suck on her neck hard when she did that and her toes curled. He sat up from her and waited for her to unzip him. When she had successfully done that, she reached in to find his cock. When found she slipped it out from behind his boxers. Before she could do anything else, he reached down and grabbed her hips and flipped her over quickly. He pushed his hand onto her lower back to arch her up. He placed her in an angled downward dog position to his liking. He licked his fingers and started to rub her opening between her torn hose and panties.  She heard his other hand stroking his cock. Rae let out a gasp at his persistent touch. Her mind was going blank with euphoria. He started to tease her opening with the head of his cock. Rae grabbed at her sheets which resulted in them being scrunched up between her fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“Ahh…” Rae emitted a soft moan. He slipped himself inside of her with a powerful thrust. Rae yelped immediately as she was not expecting such a force. She didn’t remember him being that big. He gripped her hips and started to buck her fast and hard. Rae cried out and the bed shook. The bed headboard slapped violently against her wall. Her neighbors were definitely going to hear them, if they were home.. To Rae’s surprise, she felt him lean back and pull her up onto him. He was holding her up at a forty-five-degree angle with his strength alone and bouncing her up and down on his cock. She screamed out in pleasure and pain. It was rough but that’s how she had always preferred it. Rae knew he was aware of her preferences too. They had way too many encounters back in Raccoon City for him to not know. He held her with one hand and reached in front of her chest. He gripped her bra and savagely ripped it off, sending it flying into a nearest corner of her room. Wesker felt different. He was a strong man before but this time just felt more primal and rawer. After ripping her bra off, his hand travelled up to her hair that was in a neat bun. He unraveled it with just one yank, and pulled her head back.<br/>
<br/>
“This view is going to give me pleasant memories.” He growled in her ear and continued to bounce her up and down. Rae gasped and inhaled a sharp breath. She was loving every second of this.  To be wanted in such a way flattered her beyond words. However, she knew this was going to be their last time, and she wanted a view for her own memory too. She caught her breath and reached her hands back to rest on his thighs, massaging them thoughtfully.<br/>
<br/>
“I want to face you.” Rae managed to say, albeit breathlessly. He heeded to her wish and let her get off of him. He laid onto his back and Rae turned to face him. She pulled his pants down so they could have more skin on skin contact. She positioned herself over him and gripped his cock. Rae was certain now that what ever had changed him had an effect on his size. Not that he needed it, but it was certainly a plus. She lowered herself onto him and she felt instant pleasure travel through her pelvic region. His hands found her hips again and she started to grind herself north and south in a pleasing rhythm for them both.  She looked down at him. His bare chest was glistening and his eyes were intently focused on her. It was like old times where they pleasantly fucked each other whenever they felt like it. She leaned her back and drank in the feeling of him pulsating inside her.  She felt his hands tighten on her hips.<br/>
<br/>
“Rae” he warned and she slowed down, for neither of them wanted this to be over anytime soon. He sat up and kissed her hard on the mouth. He pulled his lips away, a strand of saliva connecting between them. “I am going to miss this.” He said to her and she knew he was being honest. Rae had had relations since him and she was pretty sure when he found the time he would to, but for some reason, it didn’t feel as good with others like it did with him. There was something about it with him that wasn’t matched. Rae knew if she ever wanted to feel like this with another man, she would have to let herself fall in love and that wasn’t something she was interested in doing, so this was the next best thing. He reached his hand down and started to play with her clit. He licked her chin and quickened his circles on her clitoris. Rae started to feel herself building up and she tensed. The feeling of him inside her while he was stimulating her was becoming too much to brace against. He quickened his thrusting and finger pace and it pushed her over the edge.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah Fuck.” She yelled and let the orgasm go.  She clutched at his hair as the sweet release travelled down her legs. He didn’t stop fucking her while she experienced her orgasm, which intensified everything. He switched their position to missionary and continuously thrusted. Her grip on his hair didn’t let up and she continued to moan in ecstasy. She felt him swell and start to throb even more against her walls.  He grunted and she felt him explode inside of her. He pushed himself deep into her as his body shook against her. His cock spasmed inside her, which sent more pleasurable vibrations in her opening. He growled deeply and then exhaled slowly. He pulled himself out of her and crashed down next to her.<br/>
<br/>
The two said nothing. His fingers gently traced the outline of her breasts for a few minutes before he rolled to his back and closed his eyes. Rae turned to her side and laid her head on his very warm chest. That fuck had taken a lot of energy out of her and she started to close her eyes as well. The rise and fall of his breathing started to lull her and before Rae knew it, sleep took her.<br/>
<br/>
She opened her eyes slowly. She didn’t know what time it was, but she figured she had been out for a couple hours. She saw her hand resting on the spot of her bed where Wesker had been. The sheets were cool to the touch. He must have left some time ago. She raised her head up slowly and licked her lips. She was dehydrated and still tired. She looked over at her night stand and saw a glass of water there. She also saw the disc on her night stand with a small, folded piece of paper on it. She rolled closer towards it and collected the paper. She unfolded it. It read Good Luck Rae – AW. A small smile crept across Rae’s lips. She had the information now to help her write an exposing piece on Umbrella. She reached for the glass of water and drank greedily. She would never again spend time wondering about Wesker’s actions. She had the tools to complete her magnum opus and nothing could stop her now.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>